Le Corbeau et le Renard
by Aizou no Taiga
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est conduit dans un hôpital psychiatrique après avoir assassiné son frère aîné. Il y rencontrera Naruto Uzumaki pour qui ses sentiments balancent. Pourquoi Sasuke a tué son frère ? Quel est le passé de Naruto ? Romance, comédie, yaoi, crime !
1. Chapitre 1

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Vous observerez peut-être que son genre varie d'un chapitre à l'autre, qu'elle tend tantôt vers la comédie, tantôt vers le thriller. Cette fiction, son thème, ses personnages etc. me permet d'expérimenter plein de choses, d'où son style hétéroclite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez pour ce qu'elle est.

Bonne lecture !

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Sasuke se leva en même temps que tous les autres devant le juge. Il allait enfin remettre sa décision. Sasuke ne semblait nullement inquiet de son sort. Le silence était total. Le vieil et renommé juge, Sarutobi, pris la parole ainsi :

- Uchiha Sasuke, vous avez été nommé coupable de l'assassina de votre frère, Uchiha Itachi.

L'avocat de Sasuke, Orochimaru, retint son souffle mais n'acquiesça aucun geste. Il avait un sang froid remarquable ; autant que l'Uchiha qui ne sourcilla pas à cette annonce. Il n'avait jamais nié ne pas avoir tué son grand frère.

- Toutefois, nous avons pris en compte vos troubles mentaux. Le tribunal vous a donc inscrit sous la recommandation de votre avocat, Maître Orochimaru, à un hôpital spécialisé où vous serez soigné et surveillé.

Sasuke se tendit quand le juge le désigna de malade mental par le biais de « troubles mentaux ». Mais il ne répliqua pas et se laissa simplement emmener. De toute façon, il avait assouvi sa vengeance. Plus rien ne comptait.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Par la vitre du véhicule, Sasuke observait le monde qui défilait sans ce soucier de son sort. Le véhicule ralentit, puis s'arrêta ; laissant le temps à Sasuke de lire la plaque « Centre de Santé Mental Sarutobi » sur le mur de l'enceinte de l'asile. Ironie du sort : l'homme qui l'avait jugé et placé dans un asile était le propriétaire de ce même asile. La machine reprit sa route, entrant dans l'enceinte du centre hospitalier. Elle remonta une allée de gravier et se gara devant un immense bâtiment de brique aux allures de vieux de château occidental.

Les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent et des infirmiers le prièrent de descendre. Sasuke descendit, obéissant. Mais son regard ébène lançait des éclairs, interdisant quiconque de le toucher. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose – quelle teinte osée ! - lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Sasuke l'ignora en regardant son nouvel environnement.

Il se trouvait dans un immense jardin, clôturé de murs en briques rouges. La porte principale était une porte à double battant. On y accédait en gravissant quatre marches grises. Le côté droit de ces escaliers avaient été aménagé pour les handicapés moteurs. Les marches avaient été proprement brisé pour laisser la place à un accès en pente. Le bâtiment était imposant, et, à cette heure, son ombre allongée surplombait le jardin. Le gravier était blanc, contrastant avec le rouge des briques. Il traçait des allées qui sillonnaient un gazon entretenu. Des arbres étaient plantés ça et là. Une fontaine coulait doucement à sa droite.

Le site était assez grand, et un autre bâtiment montrait le bout de son nez à l'arrière du château, plus petit et plus simple. Personne ne s'en approchait et il devina que les malades les plus dangereux devaient s'y trouver.

Des patients étaient dehors. Certains le regardaient passivement ou avec exaltation, tandis que d'autres semblaient perdus dans leurs activités de fou.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit, l'invitant à la suivre. Cette fois, il lui emboîta le pas vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui devait être un ancien manoir. L'assassin était assez étonné de ne pas être mené au second bâtiment, mieux gardé. L'intérieur était riche et beau, mais très convivial et fonctionnel. Cependant, la réputation de cet hôpital venait surtout de son personnel hautement qualifié et les soins qu'ils administrés étaient réputés.

Il entra dans de vastes pièces où se trouvaient des patients calmes qui le dévisagèrent. Certains lui sourirent, ainsi qu'une infirmière blonde qui le dévora littéralement de ses yeux clairs. L'infirmière aux cheveux roses lui présenta sa chambre, au premier étage. Elle n'était pas bien grande, assez sobre mais confortable. Coquette dans son genre, elle était peinte en blanc et bleu foncé et comportait des meubles en bois clair. La fenêtre ne semblait pas pouvoir s'ouvrir pour éviter les cas suicidaire mais une bouche d'aération conférait l'air approprié.

Ce qui retint l'attention de Sasuke, ce fut la petite salle de bain attenante qui lui promettait une intimité parfaite pour tous ses besoins hygiéniques.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et je suis votre infirmière attitrée. Le médecin ne tardera pas à venir vous accueillir. Elle s'excuse de son retard, on l'a retenue dans le second pavillon.

Sakura se tut tout en lorgnant Sasuke tandis qu'il visitait son humble demeure. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'allure d'un mannequin le fils Uchiha.

Son air blasé n'amoindrissait en rien la douceur de ses traits. Il avait les pommettes hautes et les lèvres superbement dessinées. Ses épaules étaient caressés par le bout de ses cheveux corbeaux. Ses yeux étaient si foncés qu'ils semblaient complètement noir, ne distinguant plus la pupille de l'iris et renforçant la profondeur de son regard. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ce qui allongeait ses muscles et lui donnait une silhouette athlétique malgré sa finesse. Ses vêtements ne faisaient que l'embellir davantage. Son pantalon noir, droit était rentré dans ses bottes à boucles. Un top noir lui moulait son torse et lui dénudait un bout de son torse par une ouverture en V.

Sakura déglutit difficilement et n'entendit pas la directrice entrer qui la trouva affairer… à mater un patient. Tsunade soupira et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. L'infirmière se retourna et rougit en voyant que sa supérieure l'avait surprise. Elle s'excusa et sortit sous le regard vide de Sasuke. Tsunade s'approcha de Sasuke :

- Bonjour Sasuke, je suis Tsunade, la directrice et médecin en chef de cet établissement.

Sasuke la détailla sans répondre. D'après Orochimaru, la directrice avait beaucoup d'expérience et de longues années de pratique. En fait, l'âge que lui avait donné Orochimaru devait correspondre à celui d'une grand-mère. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette Tsunade était cette grande femme dressée devant lui.

Presque aussi grande que lui, sa taille fine et sa poitrine volumineuse ferraient trembler Paméla Anderson en personne. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en couettes, telle une lycéenne, et ses yeux noisettes étaient remplis de vie, bien que son visage soit marqué par ses responsabilités. Elle avait le corps même d'une jeune femme dans une forme exemplaire.

- J'espère que tu t'intégreras vite aux règles de notre établissement. Les heures de repas et l'extinction des feux se doivent d'être suivis à la lettre. Sakura t'accompagnera la première semaine pour t'habituer à ton nouvel environnement. Tous les jours une aide soignante passera voir si tu ne manques de rien. Étant donné ton état – c'est-à-dire plus autonome que la moyenne des patients - tu peux accéder au jardin comme tu le souhaites ainsi qu'aux nombreuses salles mis à disposition. Il y a la salle de sport, la salle de jeux et de télévision… Bref, Sakura te montrera. Si tu as le moindre problème le soir tu peux appeler grâce à la télécommande près de ton lit mais, au pire, des sentinelles passent régulièrement dans les couloirs. Oh, une dernière chose, je serais ton médecin personnel sous la demande d'Orochimaru. Je lui devais quelque chose à cet abruti... Donc, chaque semaine tu auras le privilège de travailler avec moi, sympa non ?

- Vous connaissez Orochimaru ? S'étonna un peu Sasuke.

- Nous étions dans la même fac. J'ai fait les quatre cents coups avec lui… et un autre crétin.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur en se demandant s'il était permis au médecin de se confier ainsi à leur patient.

- Bien je te laisse ranger tes affaires. Sakura viendra te chercher pour le souper. Dit-elle en ignorant son sourire hautain.

Elle se redressa de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit mais ne sortit pas tout de suite.

- Une dernière chose, évite de t'approcher du second bâtiment que tu as peut-être entre-aperçu tout à l'heure. De toute façon c'est interdit. Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Vous vous occupez des patients des deux pavillons ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

- Non, je ne m'occupe plus du second pavillon. Vraiment, je me fais trop vieille pour ces brutes. Grogna la directrice.

- On m'a pourtant dis que c'était là bas que vous étiez avant de me rendre visite.

Tsunade le dévisagea et lui lança :

- Je suis la directrice. Je me dois tout de même de surveiller ma propriété et tous les crétins qui travaillent chez moi !

Sur ce, elle referma la porte avec une colère contenue. Tsunade n'aimait pas être contredite. Si elle disait qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de ces patients-là, c'est qu'elle ne le faisait plus. Point. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Ses affaires furent amenées dans la foulée et il entreprit de les ranger.

Sakura vint le chercher comme convenu pour lui montrer la salle à manger. Elle lui décrivait les salles qu'ils rencontraient et le fonctionnement du centre. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, une immense cantine, elle l'encouragea à se chercher un plateau tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un patient amnésique. Le centre s'occupait de toutes sortes de cas : des trisomiques aux schizophrènes. Certains étaient pensionnaires, d'autres des patients réguliers. Il prit un plateau et passa devant le cuisinier qui lui fit un sourire resplendissant de dents blanches.

- Oh ! En voila, un corps bien entraîné ! Un corps plein de grâce qui respire la fougue de la jeunesse ! Tiens, je te redonne un peu de riz pour la peine : les sportifs se doivent de bien manger !

L'homme était clairement japonais avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux foncés. Il était caractérisé, et caricaturé, par d'énormes sourcils, touffus et noirs qui dansaient sur son front et par son sourire immense... et idiot. Il était saucissonné dans un uniforme vert bouteille et portait fièrement une horrible toque ainsi qu'un tablier blanc pleins de taches. Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange personnage qui s'exclama :

- Excuse moi mon gars, je devrais me présenter : je suis Maito Gai ! Mais ici je suis le Fauve du CSM ! Du Centre de Santé Mentale ! Et je m'occupe aussi de la salle de sport. Tu devrais m'y retrouver régulièrement pour entretenir ton corps !

Sasuke s'était déjà enfuit en grognant. Il avait faim et ce type lui demandait de venir supporter son instable énergie, pour qui se croyait-il ? Il soupira en regardant autours de lui. Décidément il y avait plus de patients qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tous étaient plus ou moins calmes mais l'atmosphère était prospère et conviviale.

Atmosphère qui ne toucha pas du tout le cœur de Sasuke qui voulait juste une place pour manger. Si possible loin des infirmières qui s'occupaient des plus dépendants au fond. Et loin des patients insupportables. Une place éloignée et seule serait parfaite. Il entendit alors un gars l'appeler :

- Ouh ouh ! Le~nou~veau~, t'as qu'à venir avec nous !

Sasuke détailla le garçon. Il devait avoir l'âge d'aller au lycée, pas plus, et possédait des petits yeux canins. Quand il lui sourit, Sasuke crut vraiment avoir affaire à un chien : avec ses canines plus longues que la normale et sa position inhabituelle. Il était à quatre pattes sur sa chaise et buvait sa soupe au miso en y trempant la langue. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Sasuke s'installa à sa table, face à l'homme-chien.

Il le remercia en grommelant.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait espérait mais mieux valait manger assis, quitte à partager sa table avec un homme qui se prenait pour un chien.

- Bonjour, reprit celui-ci, je suis Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka.

- Celui qu'on nomme le Clébard, rajouta un homme brun et pâle à côté de Sasuke.

- Et fier de l'être mon pauvre Sai ! Grogna Kiba en montrant les crocs. Je peux l'faire aussi, moi ! Je te présente Sai, l'nouveau, et on l'appelle Sans Visage.

- Et moi je ne m'appelle pas « L'nouveau » mais Sasuke Uchiha.

Le silence se fit. Kiba le cassa en s'exclamant.

- Oh ! Tu es un impulsif c'est ça ? Moi je me prends pour un chien et on essaie de découvrir pourquoi. Mais vraiment, je comprends pas en quoi s'est dérangeant. Dit-il en léchant la surface de sa soupe.

- Tu n'es pas très intelligent hein ? Le clébard. Attaqua Sai.

- Hum… Toussota Sasuke pour couper court à ses débilités qui l'énervait, pourquoi vous donnez vous des surnoms pareils ?

- Ce sont le plus souvent les infirmiers qui nous les trouvent, répondit un homme aux cheveux rouge à côté de Kiba.

Il parlait d'une voix calme et blasée. Ses cheveux roux semblaient aussi rouge que son tee-shirt. Bizarrement, cet hôpital n'avait pas d'uniforme particulier pour ses patients. Ils étaient probablement confiants dans leur système de sécurité. Voyant que le nouveau ne semblait pas enclin à parler, Kiba reprit une fois de plus :

- Mais ce n'est pas méchant, c'est pour rire ! Lui, c'est Gaara Sabaku, dit-il en montrant l'homme aux cheveux rouge d'un signe, c'est un schizo. Sa deuxième personnalité se prétend le maître du sable. D'où son surnom : Shukaku. Sai, lui a des troubles de la personnalité…

- Mais non, c'est la société qui est trop exigeante, se défendit Sai.

- Si tu le dit, soupira Kiba.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la surprenante retraite du clébard qui semblait pourtant bien entêté.

- Ne jamais parler du raisonnement douteux de quelqu'un ayant des troubles de personnalités, lui souffla Gaara à sa question silencieuse.

Sasuke fit un petit signe de compréhension en se promettant de lire un peu de psychologie.

- Et toi, demanda Sasuke à Kiba qui voulait entretenir une discussion simple, en ramenant ses mèches sombres en arrière.

- Moi, je me ballade à quatre pattes c'est tout. Grogna-t-il. Je suis en excellente santé !

Sakura vint en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Kiba grogna de contentement et se laissa ébouriffer les cheveux en se frottant contre sa jambe. Personne n'y fit attention, mais Sasuke trouve ce comportement dès plus dérangeant. Gaara haussa les épaules d'un geste ennuyé et Sai entreprit de finir son plat sans plus. Sakura s'approcha de Gaara après avoir sourit à Sai. Il avait beau être aussi froid que Sasuke, sa moue était clairement boudeuse.

- Shukaku, tu m'en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir prévenu ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne répondit pas mais fit encore plus la tête, frottant sa joue sur son épaule, comme s'il était gêné par autre chose. Sakura regarda à droite, à gauche, surveillant la venue de son patron et s'assit à leur table.

- J'aie reçu quelques nouvelles de Kyuubi, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton du secret.

Kiba et Gaara la fixèrent immédiatement des yeux. Surpris, Sasuke s'approcha lui aussi, curieux devant tant d'intérêt. Même Sai ressortit son nez de son bol de riz.

- Il a été de nouveau transféré dans le second pavillon. Tsunade vient le voir tous les jours. Il ne parle plus mais il écoute beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'elle parle de vous en fait. Malheureusement, il est encore trop perturbé pour revenir maintenant.

- Pourquoi il revient pas ? Demanda quand même Kiba.

- Cela fait un moment que son parrain n'est pas venu et il se sent un peu abandonné. Oh ! Je file, Tsunade est là.

Vive, Sakura se leva, lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke avec une lueur de gourmandise. Sasuke s'assit de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise et demanda :

- Qui est « Kyuubi » ?

- C'est le surnom que l'on donne à notre meilleur ami ! Mais il fait parfois des crises plus violentes et ils le transfèrent plusieurs semaines dans le second pavillon. Là bas, ils sont beaucoup plus suivis, lui répondit Kiba.

Ils se turent. Sasuke finit son assiette en silence en se demandant ce qu'avait de particulier ce Kyuubi. Ils semblaient profondément leur manquer, même à l'infirmière. Après un moment de gène, Sasuke se risqua soudain, un peu curieux et désireux de savoir le plus possible sur les autres pensionnaires :

- Il est comment Kyuubi ?

- Ah ! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, ce mec est vraiment trop drôle ! Explosa Kiba en riant.

- Il est surtout très attentif aux autres… murmura Gaara qui semblait réellement souffrir de cette absence.

- Il est adorable, déclara Sai avec un sourire niais et… pervers.

Ces descriptions, très différentes, n'aida en rien Sasuke. Il savait que Kyuubi était un démon renard dans le folklore japonais. Serait-il du genre à se prendre pour un renard, tout comme Kiba se prenait pour un chien ? Le dîner terminé, chacun devait se rendre à ses activités et se préparer pour le couvre feu. Sasuke se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et prit une bonne douche. Rien de tel après avoir manger. Il se coucha et voulut s'endormir mais le sommeil le fuyait encore...

Le lendemain, il se leva de mauvaise humeur. L'assassinat de son frère l'avait hanté tout le long de la nuit. Il ne cessera donc jamais de le tourmenter ? Le matin lui parut étrange. Il mangea en allant de lui-même retrouver les trois nigauds d'hier. Rester seul attirerait la gente féminine. Au final, il était plus tranquille avec l'homme-chien, le schizophrène et... Sai.

Il les laissa leur montrer le reste du domaine une nouvelle fois, mais du point de vu des patients. Kiba se moqua de Maito Gai, qui il leur offrit un pouce en l'air en signe de bienvenue, quand ils allèrent à la salle de sport. Gaara le défendit un peu, rappelant tout de même qu'ils mangeaient bien depuis qu'il s'occupait de la cuisine. Kiba raconta alors à Sasuke que leur ancien chef cuisinier avait été affreux. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui décrire ses épinards fibreux. Sai resta indifférent. La nourriture restait la même pour lui.

Sasuke ne désirait pas d'ami. Solitaire et froid, il aimait la tranquillité. Mais les jours s'écoulèrent doucement et il apprit à ignorer les remarques et les commentaires qu'il jugeait inutiles ou stupides venant de Kiba - qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il avait plus de mal à supporter Sai, qui tenait bien son nom de « Sans visage ». Son visage était figé dans un petit sourire niais, plissant ses yeux froids, ce qui insupporter Sasuke.

Il prit ses petites habitudes envers les uns et les autres : ignorer les yeux de Sakura sur son fessier, ne pas écouter Kiba, ne pas donner de raison à Sai de débattre de quoi que ce soit – Kiba lui avait expliqué que Sai était d'une terrible mauvaise foi (dû à ses troubles) et Sasuke ne désirait pas l'expérimenter.

Gaara était aussi froid que lui et Sasuke le préférait largement. Ils lisaient parfois ensemble dans un coin tranquille, tandis que Kiba brayait après son chien.

Les pensionnaires n'étaient pas censés ramener d'animaux mais Kiba faisait exception. Il avait besoin d'un « membre de sa meute » - comme disait Gaara - pour se sentir à l'aise. Akamaru, le chien donc, restait dans la chambre de Kiba et sortait dans le jardin avec son maître. Il était blanc et sans beauté particulière. Il existait toutefois, entre lui et son maître, une véritable cohésion. Et il occupait assez Kiba - lors de leurs jeux et de leurs expéditions - pour qu'il lâche la grappe à Sasuke.

Ce dernier commença ses séances avec Tsunade. Elle se révéla hors pair dans son métier. Malgré lui, il avait bien failli plus d'une fois répondre à ses questions, ou plutôt provocations. Ce n'était pas une femme facile… Elle crut comprendre qu'il était atteint d'un trouble de stress post-traumatique en peu de temps, sans pour autant que l'Uchiha n'ouvre la bouche plus de trois fois par séance. Souvent, elle lui disait à peine au revoir et se ruait à l'extérieur, vers le second bâtiment, avec précipitation.

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'elle y faisait, étant donné qu'elle n'était plus censé y travailler. Posant la question à Gaara, ce dernier haussa des épaules en lui disant qu'elle était très attachée à Kyuubi. Tiens donc, encore lui , pensa-t-il.

Loin de consacrer son temps à percer les mystères de l'asile, Sasuke avait d'autres problèmes préoccupants.

Ses cauchemars augmentaient en intensité et il lui arriva même de faire appel aux infirmières. Elles le chouchoutèrent en lui donnant des médicaments, afin qu'il dorme, et lui proposèrent des massages, que Sasuke refusa le plus poliment possible.

Cet après-midi là, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'un mois déjà s'était écoulé. Il lisait sur un banc devant le bac à sable (oui il y avait un bac à sable) où Gaara faisait sa petite crise de schizophrénie, devenant le dangereux Shukaku. Il était à genoux dans le sable et crachait sur tous ceux qui voulaient s'aventurer sur son territoire. La première fois, Sasuke avait dû se retenir de rire.

L'homme aux cheveux rougeoyants, si calme, devenait une sorte de gamin qui jouait à lancer du sable en criant « Shukaku no Tate » ! Il n'était pas dangereux, mais se montrait violent. Ino, l'infirmière aux longs cheveux blonds, tentait de le calmer. Il lui offrit un regard noir en criant que c'était à lui et qu'elle n'avait pas à marcher sur ses plates bandes. Ino ramena sa queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle s'accroupit, asseyant de dialoguer avec le Shukaku qui riait en lui jetant du sable dans les yeux.

Sasuke soupira.

Kiba se tenait ses côtes, douloureuses à force de rire

Sai regardait le second pavillon sans se départir de son sourire.

Soudain, il jubila :

- Naruto s'est encore échappé.

Gaara tourna la tête en même temps que les autres. Sasuke les imita, se sentant un peu bête tout un coup de ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Mais avant de dire « ouf ! » un garçon se jetait dans les bras de l'homme des sables. Tsunade arrivait en courant avec deux agents de sécurité. Ils reprirent leur souffle, clairement dépassés et lasses, tandis que Kiba levait les bras au ciel en hurlant autour d'Akamaru qui jappait comme un fou :

- Kyuubi est de retour !

C'était Kyuubi ? Sasuke retourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui se faisait bercer sur la poitrine de Shikaku en plein extase. L'Uchiwa ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant pour la première fois Naruto, dit Kyuubi.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde. Je voudrais d'abords remercier tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de m'envoyer des reviews.

Je trouve que l'action se précipite un peu dans ce chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'il vous comblera assez pour que vous m'encouragiez à écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture.

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Il était plus jeune que lui mais Sasuke avait dû mal à définir son âge véritable.

Il devait mesurer un bon mètre soixante-quinze, mais son corps si affiné lui donnait l'apparence frêle. Ses joues possédaient cet halo rosé qu'avaient les enfants après une après-midi de jeux. Elles étaient chacune recouverte de trois fines cicatrices, lui donnant un air animal. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient ébouriffés, blonds comme les blés sous le soleil.

Lorsque celui-ci se releva des bras de Gaara, qui jetait du sable sur les poursuivants de Naruto, Sasuke s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait la silhouette élancée et musclée, malgré sa finesse presque féminine. Le jeune homme rejeta l'immense mèche blonde qui cachait ses yeux jusque là et sourit.

Sasuke ne sut dire alors ce qui le frappa le plus.

Son sourire si spontané, qui lui arracha les tripes et détendit le reste de son corps.

A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux, abordant la couleur pure du ciel.

Sasuke resta coi. Tsunade, qui ne se laissait plus dépasser par les charmes de son patient, s'approcha avec rigueur de Naruto. Celui-ci lui offrit un visage attentif, rempli d'appréhension. Elle le fusillait du regard tandis que Gaara et Kiba se frottaient leur visage contre celui du blondinet.

Kiba semblait littéralement s'être transformé en chien retrouvant un membre de sa meute. Gaara était encore perdu dans sa deuxième personnalité loufoque de « Shukaku » et grondait à qui mieux mieux. Autant de contact pourrait être gênant. Naruto semblait à l'aise, et peu perturbé.

Il avait l'habitude.

- On ne touche pas aux alliés du puissant Maître des Sables ! S'exclamait Gaara en gardant jalousement le blond dans ses bras.

Tsunade l'ignora, portant son attention sur Naruto qui lui dit d'une voix grave, parfaitement masculine, mais douce :

- Mais Ba-chan, tu avais dis que je pouvais revenir.

- Effectivement, grommela-t-elle, mais je disais aussi que c'était pour _bientôt_, pas_ maintenant_. »

Elle fixa Naruto du coin de l'œil, observant ses jolis yeux s'attrister et sa bonne humeur le quitter. Sasuke comprit que Tsunade ne résistait plus longtemps au charme du jeune homme. Elle finit par hausser des épaules, essayant de ne pas montrer son visage qui craquait devant la moue de son patient, et lui lança avec un reste d'aplomb :

- C'est bon pour cette fois, mais au moindre faux pas je te ramène là-bas !

Naruto hurla un « Youpi ! » reprit par ses amis. Il embrassa la directrice qui retourna à son travail pour aller se liquéfier d'amour dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Sai s'approcha alors de Naruto pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Gaara semblait avoir repris contenance et redevenue le garçon froid qu'il était. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de Naruto.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils devant autant d'amour concentrer sur une unique personne. Il ne pu y réfléchir d'avantage que déjà Kiba le présentait au blondinet :

- Eh, Kyuubi ! Un nouveau est arrivé pendant ton absence.

- Qui ça ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Lui, répondit l'homme-chien en montrant L'Uchiha du doigt, il s'appelle Sasuke. Il n'a pas encore de surnom.

Naruto le détailla un peu avant de lui offrir un immense sourire. Sasuke se sentit alors toute chose et regarda ailleurs en lançant un terrible :

- Enchanté.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et approcha son visage du sien avec intérêt. Le jeune Uchiha le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, le blondinet lui dit joyeusement :

- Salut ! Je suis Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Tu peux m'appeler Naruto ou Kyuubi, comme tu veux !

Sasuke hocha vivement de la tête sans comprendre pourquoi il était si sensible au sourire de ce qui semblait être un surexcité. Le genre de personne que Sasuke évitait la plupart du temps. Kiba se plaignit de la trop longue absence de son ami et Naruto s'excusa avec un sourire amusé.

La journée reprit son cours, presque comme à son habitude.

En effet, si Sasuke venait de prendre ses marques, tout était à refaire avec l'arrivé du revenant. Naruto et Kiba ne cessaient jamais de parler, de chahuter. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il avait supporté l'homme-chien seul alors avec un homme-renard…

De plus, les comportements des autres aussi avaient changé. Sai se révélait homosexuel et pervers, affirmant les doutes de Sasuke. Il n'arrêtait jamais de reluquer Naruto et de lui lancer des petits sous-entendues cochons faisant frissonner le jeune Uchiha en imaginant les idées à demi-volées de Sans Visage. Gaara était plus fidèle à lui-même mais suivait Naruto comme son ombre avec un petit air soulagé.

A l'hôpital, tout le monde connaissait Naruto.

Tsunade d'abords qui lui offrait un sourire même les jours où elle était particulièrement insupportable.

Gai, le cuisinier/professeur de sport, lui lança son fatal pouce de la victoire auquel Naruto répondit.

Les infirmières le considéraient comme le petit frère adoré et les hommes regardaient son petit derrière. Le naïf Kyuubi ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

Sur ce coup là, Sai se rendait utile et décourageait les plus braves avec son sourire étrange. Tous savaient que Naruto était intouchable.

Il l'était d'autant plus depuis l'arrivé de Sasuke qui mitraillait tous ceux qui osait lorgner Naruto de ses yeux obscurs.

En une semaine, personne ne s'approchait plus du groupe.

Naruto haussait légèrement des sourcils devant la certaine distance de certains et interrogeait ses amis du regard. Kiba pouffait à longueur de temps, car il n'avait pas manqué leur petit manège, alors que les terreurs haussaient innocemment des épaules. Naruto reprenait alors son chemin sans insister.

Sasuke passait son temps à décrypter le comportement de Kyuubi. Il semblait simplet et étroit d'esprit. Il s'exclamait parfois à la découverte d'une coccinelle ou quand il remarquait que Sakura s'était coupée les cheveux. Il souriait tout le temps et riait fréquemment. Rien ne perturbait sa bonne humeur. Il essayait parfois de dialoguer avec Sasuke, mais celui-ci était tellement absorber par les yeux de son vis-à-vis que Naruto monologuait sans vraiment tirer de réponses de l'Uchiha.

- Ça y est ! S'exclama un jour Kiba en les rejoignant à la cantine après avoir enfermé Akamaru dans sa chambre - malgré lui, mais un chien dans l'établissement se devait de respecter certaines règles de vie, répétait Tsunade.

Naruto leva immédiatement son nez de son assiette.

- Les infirmières ont trouvé un nom pour Sasuke…

- « Tête en cul de canard* » ? Proposa Sai.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, malheureusement le brun était l'un des rares à ne pas fondre de peur devant ses yeux noirs. Lui et Naruto semblaient être des créatures imperturbables.

- Perso, j'aurais préféré qu'il l'appelle « L'associable ». Ca lui va comme un gant, rit Kiba.

- Non, le surnom qui lui collerait le mieux serait « Le néant ».

- Le néon ?

- Le néant.

- Ah, j'avais mal compris, rit Kiba. Mais c'est quoi le néant ?

Il s'en suivit d'un bref silence avant que Naruto n'éclate de rire. Gaara et Sasuke levèrent les yeux au ciel, geste qu'ils répétèrent quand Sai décida de déballer sa science :

- Le néant exprime le vide le plus total, juste rien.

- Ok. Mais pourquoi l'appeler comme ça ?

- Pour ses yeux, ils sont affreusement noirs, grogna Gaara contre l'ignorance du clébard.

- Tu sais vraiment rien, hein ? Fit Sai avec un petit sourire.

- Oh ça va !

- Je trouve qu'ils sont très bien ses yeux moi, répliqua Naruto. En fait Sasuke, moi je te donnerais plutôt un nom en hommage à ta peau. Elle est tellement blanche ! Comment on dit déjà… tellement…

- Laiteuse, proposa Sai.

- Oui c'est ça !

Sasuke mangea pour se donner contenance. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Naruto aimait sa peau. C'était surprenant de sa part et très particulier.

- Hum… Un nom qui ferait donc honneur à ton sale caractère et à ton physique. « Cœur de Neige » !

Kiba et Naruto piquèrent un fou rire et Gaara eut un rictus entendu tout en regardant ailleurs. Sasuke leur offrit un regard de tueur et respira profondément pour garder son calme. Sai approuvait un peu de la tête.

- Non mais sérieusement, comment ils l'ont surnommé ? intervient Gaara qui ne s'amusait déjà plus.

- Sasu-chou.

Gros bug à la table.

- Pardon ? Souffla enfin Sasuke.

- Sasu-chou, répéta Sai pour Kiba.

Mais ce qu'il pouvait être énervant celui là, pensa Sasuke. Il grogna en dévisageant Kiba d'un air terriblement mauvais qui fit rentrer la tête de l'homme-chien dans ses épaules.

- Pourquoi ce… surnom ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix menaçante.

- Eh, calme toi j'y suis pour rien moi ! Les infirmières te trouvent à leur goût je suppose. Il eut un petit rire qui se calma lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Sasuke, deux charbons ardents.

-Mais oui, ce n'est rien, Sa-su-chou, répliqua Naruto.

Kiba et lui pouffèrent de nouveau. Mais ils se turent lorsque Sasuke se leva d'un coup. Il les abandonna pour ranger son plateau. Puis s'en fut sans dire un mot.

Sasuke marchait vite dans les couloirs menant à sa chambre. Il ruminait des injures bien senties à ceux qui avaient choisis ce surnom et maudissait ses « coéquipiers d'asile » comme il disait pour lui-même, ne cherchant pas à s'en faire des « amis ». Ils étaient juste dans le même bateau, un point c'est tout.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'affala dans son lit en repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de se verser.

Le fait n'était pas qu'il venait d'avoir le surnom le plus stupide de la terre, mais il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il faisait encore ici, parmi ces fous.

Ses journées étaient remplies et pleines de vie depuis qu'il traînait avec ses « coéquipiers d'asile », mais ce n'était pas son monde. Il était avant tout un meurtrier. Il avait fait la seule chose pouvant et devant être faite. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vengé ses parents, que faisait-il encore… en vie ?

Il avait pensé croupir en prison et se trouver des ennemis pour se battre, trouver de nouvelles raisons de se battre. Puis Orochimaru était arrivé sans qu'il ne le comprenne. Il avait fini dans ce lieu humiliant, déconcertant avec des personnes souriantes qui lui rendaient la vie facile.

Tous étaient aveugles autours de lui. Tous pensaient que c'était un malade qui pouvait s'en sortir.

Naïfs qu'ils étaient !

Comment pouvaient-ils deviner que derrière cette image taciturne, vivait l'âme d'un assassin, d'un homme empli de haine et surtout de vengeance ? Les rares qui étaient au courant de son meurtre (il s'interdisait d'utiliser le mot « crime » car en aucun cas il se sentait en erreur) étaient persuadés qu'il était malade. Il avait peut-être en effet agi sous l'impulsion. Il se voyait mal renvoyer les conclusions de Tsunade dont les compétences n'étaient plus à prouver. Elle aussi croyait pouvoir l'aider.

.

Ils se méprenaient tous.

.

A aucun moment il n'avait pas songé à se venger, à tuer et à mépriser. Son mal être et son traumatisme l'avait amené à la maladie, puis à la libératrice vengeance lorsqu'il avait prit la vie de son frère. Il se sentait incompris, et surtout fini. Toute son enfance, après le massacre de sa famille, il l'avait vécu avec cette unique idée : la vengeance.

Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus vide qu'autrefois. Malgré lui, son frère l'avait tellement obsédé qu'il n'avait plus de but dans la vie, ni d'envie de vivre d'ailleurs.

En effet, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais réfléchi à autre chose que d'ôter la vie à son ainé.

Mais pas ce qu'il ferait après.

.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas encore pensé à cette hypothèse : il avait accompli sa mission, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ni rien de cher.

C'est avec cette pensée bien encré dans sa tête qu'il se dirigea calmement vers sa salle de bain. Il mit la main sur son rasoir et commença consciencieusement à se tailler les veines sur son lit. Mais, alors qu'il venait de se couper la première veine, on toqua furieusement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto entra dans la chambre sans aucune cérémonie.

- Sasuke ! Je viens te dire que je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. On ne le refera plus je te le j... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le blond venait de remarquer la lame de rasoir dans la main pâle. Puis il découvrit le sang sur la lame et celui qui s'écoulait de son poignet.

- Mais… Arrête ça ! S'exclama Naruto devant le regard vide et énervé de Sasuke.

Il se précipita pour prendre la lame mais Sasuke le repoussa vivement, frustré d'avoir été découvert.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua piteusement Naruto, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserais autant. Je…je suis sincèrement désolé…

L'Uchiha entra alors dans une colère noire qui lui fit perdre quelque peu son si grand sang-froid. Il ne comprenait tout bonnement pas pourquoi le blond tenait autant à s'excuser pour une chose aussi idiote qu'un surnom débile. Cet imbécile pensait réellement qu'il tentait de se suicider pour _ça_.

- Fiche moi la paix, mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Non ! Répliqua Naruto qui, malgré sa carrure peu avantageuse face à Sasuke, ne reculait plus. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir sans rien faire. C'est pas possible quoi !

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu es mon ami, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

- De quoi tu me causes ? Depuis quand je t'ai autorisé à être mon ami !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour te considérer comme tel !

- Casse-toi ! Tu ne connais rien de moi ! C'est impossible de devenir amis en si peu de temps. Tu ne me connais même pas, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Maintenant barre-toi, je fais ce que je veux.

Naruto lui donna une baffe monumentale qui sonna le brun.

- Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un idiot, à m'attacher aussi vite aux autres, mais je refuse de t'écouter. Si faire de toi mon ami fait de moi quelqu'un de stupide, alors je préférerais rester stupide toute ma vie plutôt que de te renier de mon existence ! C'est vrai que je ne connais rien de toi mais je sais à quelle point la vie est importante, alors… s'il te plaît, n'agis pas que un coup de tête.

- Qui te dit que j'agis sur un coup de tête ? Qui te dit que je ne sais pas définir l'importance de la vie ? Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux par la main de la personne qui m'était la plus cher ! La mort était là devant mes yeux. Elle ne me fait pas peur !

Naruto secoua nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Moi, j'ai peur de la mort, murmura-t-il de façon mystérieuse. Elle a prit trop de personnes autours de moi pour que je l'ignore. Ne fais pas ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents, je ne savais pas.

Il s'humecta ses lèvres mais ses yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de Sasuke qui ne disait plus rien. Le bleu azur l'hypnotisait littéralement, mais s'était surtout cette lueur sincère qui habitait ces prunelles qui attirait son attention.

C'était un mélange d'inquiétude mais aussi… d'expérience.

Vivement et sans préavis, Naruto se leva et il ouvrit discrètement la porte, regardant un instant dehors avant de refermer précipitamment.

- Merde ! Mamie Tsunade arrive ! Faut pas qu'elle te voit comme ça, elle va péter un câble et tu seras bon pour aller dans le second pavillon !

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y es jamais allé. On te soigne plus intensément mais c'est vraiment lourd. En plus tu croises de ces fous !

- Tu peux parler, on est tous des fous ici, grogna Sasuke qui ne réagit pas quand Naruto lui prit le rasoir et le jeta à la poubelle.

- Je vais te dire deux choses que Tsunade m'a dit quand je suis arrivé, la première c'est que le fond du second pavillon garde les fous cruels et malsains, qu'il ne faut pas s'y approcher. La seconde, c'est que les génies sont souvent considérer comme des fous. J'aime bien ce genre de dicton ! Maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, tu as une piètre opinion de toi-même.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- C'est dommage quand même.

Lorsque Tsunade entra, Naruto soignait la plaie de Sasuke et bandait la blessure.

- Oh, Mamie Tsunade ! S'exclama Naruto en faignant la surprise, j'allais justement vous chercher, Sasuke s'est coupé !

Le médecin fronça des sourcils.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?

- A la cantine ! Désolé j'étais tout excité je n'ai pas vu Sasuke arriver.

- Naruto ! Grogna Tsunade. Tu es désespérant !

- Pardon, Mamie…

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Toi tu vas illico dans ta chambre !

- Oh ! Mais Mamie !

- Allez oust !

Naruto marmonna pour la forme mais c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit du logis de son compagnon. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il lança un regard d'avertissement à Sasuke. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

Tsunade s'approchait déjà pour finir de panser la plaie. Mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste.

Il l'interrogea des yeux. Il comprit tout de suite.

Dans les yeux noisette de la directrice, il sut qu'elle avait tout compris.

- Penses-tu que je ne sais pas reconnaître quelqu'un quand il vient de faire une tentative de suicide ? Ou même la forme de la plaie quand elle a été affligé soit même ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir agis comme à la normale à la cantine. Ces camarades n'auraient rien remarqué et Naruto ne serait pas venu. Ils avaient appris à le laisser tranquille, comprenant que la chambre du brun était son sanctuaire, qu'il ne le partageait pas et qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange quand il en profitait.

La directrice reprit son travail sans rien ajouter. Mais elle grognait beaucoup et Sasuke entendit quelques bribes de phrases comme « ce Naruto je vous jure… », « Tu exagères… Vraiment n'importe quoi », « Uchiha de mes deux qui essaie de se suicider dans mon dos », « Crétin d'Uzumaki ». Quand elle eut terminée, elle s'assit sur une chaise et observa son patient.

- D'habitude, Naruto m'aurait appelée immédiatement. Sauf avec ses amis, il préfère les aider de lui-même. Le pire, c'est qu'il est plutôt doué. Il me donnerait presque moins de travail. Pas qu'il soit super intelligent, n'est ce pas. Mais il est volontaire. Je ne t'apprends rien, c'est la première chose qui te crache à la figure lorsque tu le rencontres.

Elle se tut un instant.

- J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Naruto. Mais je lui dirais deux mots à ce morveux ! Je pense que je ne peux pas t'emmener dans le second pavillon pour un traitement de fond, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as l'air assez sobre, « intellectuellement parlant », pour arrêter tes bêtises par toi-même. Dis moi, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Te suicider ?

- J'ai tué mon frère, j'ai eu ma vengeance, je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Tsunade frotta l'arrête de son nez en soupirant. Elle devrait creuser plus tard cette histoire de vengeance.

- Il est trop tard pour une séance ce soir, Sasuke. Ecoute, je ne te laisserais pas seul cette nuit. Pas si tu peux te lever recommencer tes bêtises en tout cas. Je vais t'administrer de quoi faire un gros dodo. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te surveille un peu plus. Demain après-midi nous causerons de tout ça. D'accord ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Répliqua-t-il, fatigué.

- Non.

Cette nuit là, Sasuke, peu après que Tsunade lui est donné sa dose de sédatif, fit sa première nuit complète depuis longtemps. Bien que ces rêves furent hantés. Il vit ses parents morts et son frère qui lui prenait la main, tout sourire, recouvert de leur sang. La seule chose dont il se souvint, c'est qu'une main nouvelle lui attrapait la sienne. Quand il se tourna vers l'individu, il se confronta à deux perles d'azur, ils semblaient le comprendre, ils semblaient si purs.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_« Tête en cul de canard » = La définition typique de la coiffure de Sasuke dans les fanfictions. Si célèbre qu'il fallait bien que je la place quelque part, en hommage._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

A **Naruto** **Uchiwa** : tu as dans le mile pour le parrain de Naruto ! Je suppose que c'était à prévoir car, comme tu l'as remarqué, je fais de mon mieux pour que les personnages trouvent un peu près leur place comme dans le manga - mais dans notre réalité ! Quant à Naruto… Et oui moi aussi je suis fleur bleue ! Il est donc tout craquant, tout mignon et est la plus belle chose du monde aux yeux de notre Uchiha ! Merci encore pour ton mot ^^.

A **Tanuki-chan **: Merci bien pour tes encouragements ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

A **Akai Tenshi **: Et bien ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Je suis malheureusement très longue à faire sortir les prochains chapitres. Mais accroche toi je n'abandonnerai pas !

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

- SAAA-SUUUU-CHOUUUU !

Sasuke accéléra le pas. Mais Sakura et Ino ne semblait pas près de le lâcher. Depuis un moment déjà, il se répétait furieusement : « ne court pas, ne court pas, garde un peu de la dignité qu'il te reste, tu es un Uchiha bon sang, ne court pas ». Pourtant, au détour du couloir, la petite voix de la raison lui réprimanda : « au diable la dignité ! Tu vas finir par te faire violer dans un coin sombre ! Et le comble : te faire violer dans un asile ! ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune homme qui s'élança dans un sprint. Il entendit des cris de protestations venant des deux femelles (il n'arrivait pas à les déterminer autrement), mais il n'en eut cure et se précipita dans la salle de sport.

Il savait d'expérience qu'elles ne le suivraient pas. Au début, il se cachait dans les toilettes pour hommes ou dans sa chambre. A force, il avait appris que rien ne les arrêterait. Quand il était aux toilettes, les filles ne s'en formalisaient pas, imaginant même diverses… choses. Quant à sa chambre, elles prétextaient toujours des raisons médicales pour lui rendre visite : « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! » disaient-elles.

La salle de sport était de loin la meilleure cachette. Elle faisait fuir même la plus enhardie des infirmières pour toutes sortes de raison. Elles fuyaient son odeur de sueur et son coach : Maito Gai qui vous obligeait à chaque instant de faire tel ou tel exercice.

Les infirmières avaient beau adorer leur Sasu-chou, elles ne pouvaient pas montrer le meilleur d'elle-même dans une salle qui leur plissait le nez et les faisaient suer. Sasuke s'était donc résigné à passer son temps dans cette atmosphère de sueurs, de respirations rauques ponctué par les déprimants commentaires optimistes du professeur de sport.

La salle de sport était devenue son havre de paix. Ou presque. Maito Gai l'attrapait toujours par le col pour le mettre à telle ou telle activité physique. Mais faire du sport c'était des vacances face aux infirmières qu'il fallait fuir sans répit.

Heureusement, Sasuke le don de s'inventer diverses excuses pour ne pas trop se faire martyriser par Gai, tout en restant dans la salle.

Il esquivait parfois avec de simples « j'ai mal au ventre, j'attends que ça passe ». Gai mordait toujours à l'hameçon. Il était incapable ne serait-ce que penser qu'on pouvait lui mentir. Si bien que Sasuke poussa de plus en plus le bouchon, testant les limites de la naïveté du sportif.

Un jour, il lui sortit : « je crois que les agents du FBI vont venir me chercher s'ils voient mes merveilleuses performances, qui sait quelles expériences ils me feront subir s'ils me découvrent ?»*. C'était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en parvenant enfin dans la fameuse salle. Il ne sut définir lui-même si c'était de soulagement ou d'exaspération. A peine fit-il trois pas dans la salle que Gai lui sauta littéralement dessus :

- Semei** ! Que je suis content de te revoir !

- Mon nom est Sasuke, répliqua-t-il.

- Ah oui. Sasuke, hein ? Le coach racla sa gorge pour se redonner contenance puis passa son bras autours des épaules de Sasuke pour le conduire à l'une des machines de torture. Mais c'est que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu, répliqua-t-il, il va falloir se donner deux fois plus pour s'y remettre mon gars !

« J'ai juste fait deux heures de course et une heure de musculation hier matin, mais, comparé à vous qui passait le trois quart de votre vie ici, je conçois que je ne viens pas souvent. Cependant, je vous ferais remarquer que certains ont d'autres occupations dans la vie que le sport, la cuisine et le sport encore. Avez-vous vraiment une vie à l'extérieur de cet asile ? Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que vous viviez ici, vous êtes tout à fait à votre place ! Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est votre vie sexuelle. Je me dis souvent qu'elle doit être inexistence, ou alors vous ne dormez jamais et faite vos petites affaires très tard le soir. Dans ce cas vous cachez très bien votre jeu. Il se peut aussi que votre main droite vous soit d'agréable compagnie. Avec votre imagination exubérante et votre simplicité, cela vous suffit-t-il ? Je vous plains de vous en tenir à ce plaisir solitaire et maigre. En réalité, je pense plutôt que vous êtes un moine lent d'esprit, venu chez les fous pour se donner l'illusion d'être vif d'esprit. Ah non, vous êtes justement trop simple d'esprit pour faire un coup aussi tordu. Non, vous êtes un moine venu ici sous les conseils de ses supérieurs qui, eux, se sont moqués de vous. Je compatis… »*

Ainsi se déroulait la réflexion de Sasuke alors que Gai lui parlait de choses futiles et inintéressantes à propos de la force de la jeunesse et des diverses méthodes pour se créer un corps splendide.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se faisait installer sur un tapis roulant pour commencer une longue et sérieuse course d'endurance.

Il grogna lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin et pensa à descendre de la machine. Mais Gai était encore là, tout sourire et les yeux remplies d'étoiles, attendant que Sasuke se sente prêt à démarrer.

Sauf que voilà, le jeune homme, lui, ne désirait pas du tout courir.

.

Ni même faire quoi que soit d'autre de l'ordre du sport ou toute autre activité physique. Il repensait à ses années d'études au collège et au lycée, lorsqu'il passait ses dimanches seul dans sa chambre, avec pour toute compagnie un livre et une légère brise venant de la fenêtre entrouverte. Il pensait alors à profiter du jardin, comme le faisait sa mère. Mais à cette pensée, le cadet de la famille décédée devenait morose et retournait dans son lit.

« Si les gens sont pas contents que je reste enfermé, j'en ai rien à foutre » concluait-il.

Son frère était son tuteur à cette époque. A sa manière, il était attentif à son frère : à son alimentation, son confort, ses cours etc. Mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé la nécessité d'encourager son frère à se faire des amis, à sortir, à vivre comme un adolescent de son âge. Il est vrai que les Uchihas ne sont pas réputés pour leur sociabilité. Ils n'avaient toutefois jamais été aussi seuls pour autant. Seuls les deux frères avaient eu une vie aussi recluse et solitaire.

Sasuke allait sortir une excuse toute préparée à Gai, afin de paresser sur un banc, lorsqu'on l'interpella :

- Eh Sasuke, on fait la course ? Le premier qui ne tient plus donne son dessert !

Sasuke aperçu Naruto à sa droite qui venait de prendre place sur le tapis roulant à côté de lui. Depuis plusieurs jours, Naruto ne le lâchait pas. En fait, depuis qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie, le blondinet était toujours là où il se trouvait.

Quand il traînait avec la bande, Naruto marchait à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il allait seul dans le jardin, Naruto avait une curieuse envie d'air frais.

Quand il se cachait dans la salle de sport, Naruto se mettait au sport.

En quelques mots, il se comportait comme un pot de colle.

.

Un pot de colle que la salle de sport n'effrayait pas.

.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Kyuubi était une vraie sangsue, affamée de la présence de Sasuke. Ou plutôt obsédé par sa surveillance.

Il était à l'affut de tous ses mouvements, tel un prédateur, et semblait avoir trouvé un détecteur de Sasuke plus performant encore que le radar des infirmières.

C'est pour dire !

.

- Non. Répondit Sasuke.

Foi d'Uchiha il ne rentrerait pas dans un jeu si puéril. De toute façon, il avait trouvé l'excuse imparable et il se tourna vers le professeur pour lui lancer le coup fatal. Aujourd'hui, c'est sûr, il ne lèverait pas même le petit doigt.

- Oh je vois, tu vas encore te défiler, quelle lâcheté. Soupira Naruto.

- Pardon ? Réagit immédiatement Sasuke, en quoi tu me traites de lâche, imbécile ?

- Ecoute, je ne te juge pas d'accord ? Mais si tu n'as même pas la jugeote de répondre à un pauvre défi comme celui là, vraiment… Fit Naruto en commençant à choisir un programme sur sa machine.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Le ton de Naruto, faussement indifférent et déçu, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Durant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi leur rencontre - et sa tentative de suicide - Naruto avait appris certaines choses sur lui.

Très peu à vrai dire, des caractéristiques que tous savaient à propos de lui à savoir : son orgueil, sa froideur, son manque d'humour et sa fierté d'être un membre de l'illustre famille Uchiha. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça...

.

Grossière erreur.

.

- Il n'est pas question de lâcheté, mais de ne pas se rabaisser à faire des jeux de gamin, répliqua le jeune homme qui avait croisé les bras.

- Tout de suite, les préjugés ! C'est très à la mode de faire du sport et d'entretenir son corps, n'est ce pas coach ?

- Parfaitement ! S'exclama aussitôt le sportif avec un sourire rempli de dents blanches. Voilà des mots dignes de la belle jeunesse, Naruto ! Effectivement, nous pouvons observer ces dernières décennies que le sport est…

- En tout cas, le coupa vivement Naruto, c'est vraiment bête de s'arrêter pour si peu. Je pense que Sakura sera déçue. Elle qui me demande toujours comment tu te portes…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Gai qui comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir. Il prit un air grave et fit mine de réfléchir, les sourcils excessivement froncés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Maito Gai était très mauvais comédien. Mais Naruto savait qu'il ferait l'affaire.

- C'est sûr que les nouvelles vont vite. Quand les gens seront qu'il n'a pas répondu au défi.

- Qu'un Uchiha s'est défilé… Compléta Naruto faussement pensif. Mais si c'est parce que tu ne te sens pas capable de m'affronter on n'y peut rien.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. En cinq minutes, ce blondinet de ses deux avait remis en question son honneur d'Uchiha et sa virilité ! Il ne répondit rien mais retira sa veste. Naruto eut un sourire triomphant, accentuant la colère de Sasuke qui refoula ses envies de le frapper - Tsunade n'apprécierait pas. D'après elle, il avait bien avancé dans son comportement, et – la connaissant – elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui gâche ses efforts.

Sasuke avait l'impression de se rabaisser à faire des choses de plus en plus stupides à cause de l'autre débile blond, et de devenir plus ouvert, plus expressif par la faute de cette affreuse directrice… blonde !

Conclusion : plus jamais il ne supporterait les blonds.

.

Sasuke et Naruto se mirent en place, attendant que Gai ne démarre leurs machines. Il était placé entre eux deux, les doigts sur le bouton « Démarrer ». Son air était solennel et grave, comme si l'avenir du monde reposait sur les épaules des deux jeunes hommes.

- Prêts ? Commença-t-il enfin, Partez !

Les machines se mirent en route et les jeunes hommes trottinèrent sur les tapis noirs. Ils ne se donnaient pas à fond bien sûr, leur rythme était soutenu. Ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des sourires orgueilleux.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, concentrés sur leur souffle.

.

Mais leurs yeux se disaient mille choses.

.

Le résultat de ce défi était très indéterminé. D'un côté, Sasuke avait toujours pratiqués divers sports, dont l'athlétisme. De l'autre, Naruto avait eu un accès illimité au terrain d'entraînement de Maito Gai bien avant Sasuke. Quelques spectateurs étaient venus les observer et les encourager.

Certains, les infirmiers et ceux qui avaient assez de raison pour le faire, prenaient des paris au fur à mesure. Ils déterminaient qui serait le vainqueur.

Mais pas seulement.

Ils essayaient de deviner dans combien de temps le premier lâcherait, combien de kilomètres aura parcouru l'un ou l'autre… D'un premier défi, plusieurs furent ajoutés sur le compte des garçons.

Étrangement, les jeunes hommes communiquaient du regard comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Aussi, Naruto comprenait très bien le « Je vais te faire regretter ton audace ! » à travers le sourire de Sasuke.

De même, celui-ci savait parfaitement que les yeux rieurs de Naruto lui répondaient : « Des promesses ! Toujours des promesses… ».

Au bout de presque deux heures, les garçons étaient arrivés à leurs limites. Gai avait, de temps à autre, accélérer le rythme pour qu'ils piquent un sprint et rendre la fin plus incertaine encore. Ces sprints ruinaient leur rythme, les essoufflaient et brûlaient leur force. Si bien qu'ils avaient à présent le souffle lourd et les jambes pesantes.

Ils avaient vraiment perdu tout panache mais s'accrochaient désespérément à leurs dernières forces. Beaucoup de paris étaient tombés l'eau, car les deux sportifs avaient été plus loin que ce que les parieurs avaient prédit. Il ne restait plus qu'à tenir le plus possible. La balle oscillait dangereusement d'un camp à l'autre.

La fatigue eut peu à peu raison de Naruto. Il continuait sans relâche, résistant et têtu. Mais ses pieds se posaient avec moins d'assurance sur le tapis. Il se sentait lourd et maladroit. Si bien qu'il finit par s'emmêler les pieds et tomber sur le côté. Deux infirmiers furent rapidement à ses côtés. Naruto grimaça. Il lança alors :

- Non ! C'est pas juste ! J'ai même pas le droit à une défaite héroïque !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Sasuke qui ne se permit qu'un hochement de tête exaspéré. Il fixa Naruto de toute sa hauteur, vainqueur sur toute la ligne. Le perdant lui tira puérilement la langue, augmentant les rires, et fit mine de bouder. Gaara et Sai leur apportèrent des bouteilles d'eau, les ayant rejoints pendant leur tournoi.

Gai était complètement hystérique, il agrippait n'importe qui par les épaules pour lui faire un grand discours larmoyant sur la jeunesse, criait à tout va que c'était le plus beau duel qu'il n'avait jamais vu, clamait avec émotion que cela lui rappelait ses propres défis, avec son propre rival.

Évidemment, personne n'en avait rien à faire.

Seulement, aucun ne cherchait à le calmer il était rare d'avoir autant d'animation et tous en profitaient à cœur joie.

Les plus malades étaient même venu s'assoir autours des machines pour acclamer les garçons. Bien que cela eu l'effet d'énerver Sasuke, qui ne pouvait pas en supporter la moitié.

Ce dernier évita soigneusement les personnes venant le féliciter, ou le remercier d'avoir gagné lorsqu'ils avaient parié sur lui, ainsi que Sakura et Ino qui avaient fini par rentrer dans la salle à cause de l'agitation, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une bonne douche s'imposait.

.

Dans le couloir, une voix le héla. Il se retourna et vit Naruto, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres roses et un regard brillant de détermination :

- La prochaine fois, je te battrais Sasuke ! Déclara-t-il fortement.

- J'ai hâte… de t'humilier une fois de plus, répondit l'Uchiha avec un air supérieur.

Mais il avait le sourire et constata, avec étonnement, que le fait de recommencer ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit :

- Genre, répliqua-t-il.

Il lui fit un petit signe de main et s'élança vers sa chambre, à l'opposée de celle de Sasuke. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Sasuke s'allongea lourdement sur son lit. Il repensa à sa petite confrontation et il eut une nouvelle fois un sourire.

Naruto était vraiment trop têtu, trop bête, trop téméraire, trop adorable…

.

Adorable ?

.

Oui, il l'était mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Il ne voulait décidément pas être ami avec ce crétin. Pourtant, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé depuis au moins… très longtemps. Avant la mort de ses parents, en fait.

Sasuke se trouva changé. Il lui était étrange de sourire de façon anodine, tout seul, de se sentir serein et satisfait. Il avait comme une sensation de félicité : heureux d'avoir bien rempli sa journée, de s'être amusé, d'avoir bougé, d'avoir partagé des moments avec autrui.

Avec Naruto.

.

Il était d'ailleurs invraisemblable pour lui de supporter un gars comme Naruto. Mais il était… spécial.

Pourquoi tant d'acharnements de sa part ? Pourquoi tant de sourires ? Pourquoi même était-il ici ? Lui qui semblait si équilibré, si heureux et si dynamique ? Il n'avait pas de schizophrénie comme Gaara, il se faisait appeler Kyuubi mais il ne s'était jamais pris pour un Maître Renard. Pas de déséquilibre sentimental comme Sai non plus, il comprenait parfaitement – même un peu trop – les sentiments des autres, et gérer les siens normalement. Il ne se prenait pas pour un chien comme Kiba. Il n'était pas un assassin impulsif ayant tué son frère comme lui…

Du moins il voyait très mal Naruto être dans la même catégorie que lui.

Mais alors que cachait Naruto, Kyuubi ?

Sasuke grogna et décida qu'il avait assez réfléchi comme ça. Il avait déjà pas mal d'appréhension quant au fait qu'il ait évolué, pour en plus se casser la tête avec l'autre crétin. Il ne savait plus où il allait, et ça lui déplaisait fortement.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé, ni même espéré quoi que ce soit à propos de son avenir, une fois son frère mort.

Le vieux serpent (son avocat était vraiment étrange et prêt à tout pour gagner) Orochimaru, l'avait amené ici : « Tu peux encore saisir ta chance auprès de Tsunade », avait-il dit même si Sasuke avait plutôt compris : « Lorsque tu seras guéri, viens travailler dans mon cabinet d'avocats ! ».

Le médecin était très doué, c'est vrai. En quelques jours, ses envies suicidaires s'étaient révolues et il se comportait comme autrefois, c'est-à-dire avec indifférence.

Et surtout sans violence.

.

Enfin presque.

.

Il avait régulièrement des désirs de meurtres envers Tsunade lorsqu'elle poussait le bouchon. Deux personnes minimums étaient toujours présents, lors de leurs séances, où cas où. Mais ses capacités en médecines psychologiques étaient-elles suffisantes pour expliquer une évolution aussi rapide ?

Sa seule réponse s'en tenait à cela : deux yeux bleus. Pas n'importe lesquels. Il les connaissait. Il les voyait dans ses rêves depuis un moment. Ces yeux possédaient une intensité incroyable. Une couleur incomparable et pure dont leurs variances captivaient Sasuke.

Mais plus encore, les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ce regard titillaient grandement sa curiosité. Il y voyait de la douleur et de la mélancolie, de la tristesse et de la sagesse. Ce regard donnait l'impression de savoir des choses trop grandes pour un esprit trop fragile, développant un caractère farouche, mais aussi une puissante volonté de s'en sortir, de survivre au cauchemar.

.

Quel cauchemar ?

.

Peu après, Sasuke rejoignit la petite bande à table. Pendant le souper, Kiba et Sai s'amusèrent à énerver Naruto à propos de sa défaite. Celui-ci ronchonna, un peu vexé. Sasuke en rajouta une couche en lui lançant de petits sourires arrogants, ce qui fit sortir Naruto de ses gongs beaucoup plus violemment que lorsque Kiba et Sai lui cherchaient des poux.

- Enfoiré ! Efface ce sourire triomphant ! Tu riras moins lorsque je gagnerai le prochain défi, bâtard !

Mais le pauvre Naruto ne fit qu'élargir le dit sourire de Sasuke. Sans prévenir, Kyuubi plongea sa cuillère dans sa purée et catapulta le tout sur Sasuke qui esquiva au dernier moment, trop surpris. Elle atterrit sur le pauvre Kiba qui s'était déplacé afin de reprendre une cuisse de poulet.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention !

- Désolé Kiba, je visais Sasuke, répliqua Naruto.

- Rien à foutre ! Fit l'homme-chien avec un grand sourire, car il ne désirait pas savoir du pourquoi du comment, mais juste un prétexte pour faire des bêtises.

Sur ce, il arma sa cuillère et catapulta une dose de purée sur son ami. Il s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture phénoménale* entre le Clébard et Kyuubi, auquel les autres ne participèrent pas bien sûr. Jusqu'au moment où Naruto reçut un projectile dans le coin de l'œil. Il fit une légère grimace qui alerta aussitôt Gaara. Il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle en tomba.

- On ne touche pas aux alliés et amis du Maître des sables ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, oubliant ses airs tranquilles pour une expression de gamin capricieux.

- Oh, non ! Shukaku est réveillé ! Alerta Kiba, qui se prit une cuisse de poulet sur la tête par le dit Shukaku.

Sai vint à sa rescousse et le combat fit rage entre les deux duos, se cachant derrière les chaises ou sous la table, essayant de salir davantage l'adversaire.

- Merci de venir à mon aide, camarade ! Fit Kiba à Sai entre deux projectiles.

- En fait, voir Naruto barbouillé de nourriture me donne pleins d'idées, plus qu'agréables. Répondit naturellement le Sans visage.

Kiba émit un couinement mi choqué mi exaspéré, alors que Gaara pétait carrément un steak. Il s'évertua alors à canaliser son énergie pour cacher Sai sous une tonne de purée, tout en vociférant multiples menaces. Sasuke aurait bien pu rester en dehors de tout ça si Naruto n'avait pas déclaré :

- Tous sur Sasuke ! Il est trop propre !

Espérant sauver sa dignité, l'Uchiha ne s'abaissa pas à lancer de la nourriture. En revanche, les autres suivirent à la lettre l'ordre de Naruto et il fut recouvert de sauce et de pommes de terre. Gaara arriva même à lui incérer un os de poulet dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un air de Cro-Magnon avec son air TRES en colère.

Très vite, Tsunade intervint avant que Sasuke ne se jette sur le cou de Kiba qui riait à gorge déployée de sa tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas dans vos petites caboches ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle obligea les garçons à retourner dans leur chambre avec un coup de pied au derrière en prime, même Sasuke qui n'avait rien fait. Elle ne garda que Gaara pour le calmer car il continuait à grogner :

- Laissez-moi ! Je dois faire la peau à cet homme grisâtre qui menace l'allié de mon royaume ! Mon royaume ! Où est donc mon royaume de sable ?

Ce soir là, Sasuke se coucha en traitant le petit blondinet de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Dire qu'il le trouvait « adorable » quelques heures auparavant !

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>*<em>Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre a été la victime de mon étrange humour tout du long.<em>

**_Semei = un nom que j'ai piqué à __**MrsSimply**__ dans sa fic __Manhattan Lovers.__ A lire !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Un chapitre REVELATION sur Sasuke. Je pense que j'aime alterner les moments sombres aux instants délirants. Même si, comme je le disais, cela forme une fanfiction très hétéroclite.

Je remercie d'abords **nathalie** et **deedo** pour leur petit commentaire et plus particulièrement **Akai Tenshi**.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais rien en psychologie. Ce chapitre ne sera donc pas très convainquant, j'en suis consciente.

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

- Sasuke, arrête de faire ta tête de nœud ! Cette histoire te ronge depuis des années ! Toi seul peux y faire quelque chose alors bouge ton cul et crache le morceau ! Scanda Tsunade.

Assis sur une chaise confortable en osier, Sasuke massait ses tempes douloureuses, ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser sa migraine et sa furieuse envie d'éclater la ravissante tête blonde de Tsunade contre le mur.

.

Il l'imaginait dans son esprit.

Il visualisait le sang écarlate qui se répandrait contre le mur douloureusement blanc et impersonnel. Les gouttes sanglantes formeraient une auréole démoniaque autour du crâne explosé du médecin.

Il riait presque de soulagement, en pensant au bruit sinistre que ferait la boîte crânienne quand elle casserait, synonyme de l'ultime délivrance. Il savait déjà ce qu'il dirait. Il lui dirait : « Le silence vous va tellement bien». Froidement. Puis, il se tournerait vers le miroir qui mangeait toute la longueur de la pièce, à sa droite, et sourirait hypocritement en imaginant la tête ahurie des imbéciles qui l'observaient derrière.

Il verrait le corps mou s'écrouler lentement sur le sol. Les jambes graciles lâcheraient, les immenses mamelons tangueront avant de s'écraser contre le bois sombre. Les bras resteront suspendus un instant en l'air, comme dans un rêve, avant de rejoindre la carcasse chaude. Les cheveux étaleront artistiquement la couleur rougeoyante de la vie, symbole de mort, contre le papier peint. Le mur froid deviendrait art. Le fou furieux, répondant enfin à son désir, redeviendrait Sasuke. Celui qu'il a toujours connu, froid et renfermé. Mais surtout maître de lui-même.

.

Parce qu'en ce moment même, Sasuke était tout sauf un être de sang froid.

.

Où était passé son air impassible ? Pourquoi sa tête lui tournait tant ? Il y avait un nom qui répondait à ses tourments : Tsunade. La directrice du Centre de Santé Mental de Sarutobi, la psychologue renommée dite-vous ? Renommée mon cul, pensait Sasuke. Il avait toujours été réfléchi, posé, confiant et conscient de ses actes. Intellectuellement, il était même supérieur à bien d'autres, décrochant les meilleurs résultats. Il savait qu'Orochimaru l'avait intégré dans cet asile pour éviter la prison. Une galère évitée pour une autre.

Mais il n'était pas fou.

Il devenait fou.

Cette femme le rendait barge !

.

Les premières séances, il avait été particulièrement étonné. Ce n'était pas très long. Il restait assis, stoïque. Elle, derrière son bureau, l'observait un moment, puis prenait son magasine « Femina » et bouquinait devant lui. Parfois, elle notait quelques notes sur un carnet vert.

Au début, Sasuke avait haussé des épaules et avait cru qu'Orochimaru avait fait des siennes pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ou avait-il seulement prévenu Tsunade qu'il n'y avait rien à faire puisqu'il était « sobre ». Seulement, plus les jours passaient, plus ça en devenait lassant.

Un jour il lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle lui avait répondu naturellement :

- Ce n'est pas comme ci tu allais dire quelque chose si je te le demandais ?

Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tord. Aucun flic l'ayant interrogé n'avait pu rien lui soutirer. Il les soupçonnait même d'avoir pensé à remédier à certaines méthodes illégales.

- Tu sais, je suis psychologue. Pas génie. Si tu parles, c'est bien. Si tu ne dis rien, tu resteras ici jusqu'à perpette et ce n'est pas mon problème. Tant que je suis payée, la vie me plait ! A moi le casino, les jeux de cartes comme le poker ou la be-

- Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire pour me barrer d'ici ? La coupa-t-il.

Sortir ? Mais qu'elle brillante idée ! Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard déterminé. Il était prêt à donner un peu de lui si cela pouvait lui faire passer la porte de cet asile, vers le monde, le vrai. Tsunade lui avait alors sourit :

- Aujourd'hui, tu vas me dire ce que tu détestes.

Hein ? De quoi elle lui parlait ? Sasuke lui avait jeté un regard septique mais le médecin était sérieux. Il avait haussé mentalement des épaules et avait énuméré une longue liste de ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

.

Une heure avait duré ainsi.

.

Tout y était passé.

Il ne supportait pas les navets, ni les ramens, ni les plats forts sucrés.

Il avait une sainte horreur des fleurs roses et rouges, trop gnangnan disait-il.

Il haïssait le soleil quand il tapait trop fort, ni la neige quand elle fondait.

La vue d'un pull à grosse laine qui pourrait lui gratter la peau le révulsait.

Il n'aimait pas la mer : ni l'eau en général (sauf celle chaude de la douche) ni le sel.

Il avait en horreur les séries de téléréalités, et surtout les personnes qui y participaient, stupides et superficielles. On retrouvait toujours les mêmes types d'individus : les égoïstes intelligents, les imbéciles qui se croient malin, les faibles qui veulent s'affirmer, pour finalement pleurer.

Il avait même dit qu'il détestait les blondes pour voir sa réaction.

.

Elle avait juste levé un sourcil septique.

.

Sauf que de son côté, Tsunade retenait d'autres éléments - parfois dites à demi-mot ou rapidement – important pour son analyse.

Elle retenait que Sasuke ne supportait pas la médiocrité et la faiblesse.

A cause de son caractère chieur ?

Il avait une sainte horreur de porter du rouge et qu'il n'aimait pas cette couleur en général.

Donc, le traumatisme du génocide Uchiha était encore présent, naturellement.

Elle apprenait aussi des choses inutiles qui la faisait bien rire : Sasuke était douillet, le genre de personne qui avait grandi dans une grande maison et dormi dans du coton et de la soie. Voilà peut-être l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne supportait ni la misère ni les petites gens. Il était aristocrate et méprisant, tellement qu'il en devenait drôle et attachant.

Il avait beau jouer l'égoïste et se montrer sous son plus mauvais jour, il n'était pas un vrai solitaire dans l'âme. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rabaisser les gens, afin de rendre légitime son auto-exclusion.

Quand Tsunade l'avait congédié, Sasuke lui avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule. Et il avait comprit. Tsunade avait été très satisfaite de sa séance. Elle avait eu se qu'elle voulait : c'était Sasuke qui avait de lui-même entreprit la discussion. De rage et de honte, Sasuke avait séché la séance du lendemain.

.

Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours esquiver l'inévitable. S'il n'y allait pas de lui-même, quelqu'un se chargerait toujours de le reconduire. De plus, il devinait que Tsunade l'avait volontairement laissé manquer leur rendez-vous. Juste pour qu'il puisse cogiter sur son acte : le fait qu'il fuyait ses problèmes.

Ainsi, Sasuke se forçait à retourner à leurs rendez-vous, dans la pièce de bois et de blanc, avec le miroir observateur. Il ne prenait pas la peine de toquer à la porte, déjà qu'il faisait l'effort d'être ponctuel !

Elle lui disait bonjour poliment et il répondait par un grognement habituel. La seconde séance, Tsunade lui demanda ce qu'il aimait. Puis, les autres fois elle lui posait une nouvelle question qui se référait à l'une de ses réponses. Au bout d'un moment, à lui demander maintes choses sur ses préférences, ses goûts et ses loisirs, elle en vient à lui demander à raconter l'histoire de son clan :

- Parce que, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai cru comprendre que tu descendais d'une illustre famille, remontant à l'air féodal.

En réalité, Tsunade avait avant tout posé un dialogue, un terrain d'entente et presque de confiance. Elle avait deviné pas mal de chose sur son client déjà, mais continuait à monter la pente en prenant son temps. Le moindre mouvement brusque ferait fuir le fauve, se disait-elle, ou pire : il attaquerait.

.

Il fallait l'amadouer, doucement mais sûrement.

.

Sasuke s'était fait un plaisir à lui démontrer par maintes anecdotes historiques sa supériorité génétique, le génie de sa famille et de son importance. Le secret de son dédain à la pauvreté - financier mais aussi de l'esprit – s'était complètement révélé. Sasuke vouait un véritable culte à son clan. On l'avait élevé dans cette optique d'une part. Cependant, le fait d'être l'un des derniers représentants de l'héritage Uchiha y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il se sentait destiné à la tâche suprême de faire vivre son clan, de suivre ses traditions jusqu'au bout.

Il avait narré les vieilles histoires féodales qu'il connaissait moins bien rapidement. Ensuite, il lui avait raconté longuement qu'au XIXe siècle, puisque l'empereur Meiji avait exaucé le vœu de moderniser son pays, cela était revenu à délaisser les valeurs et les arts ancestraux. L'empereur voulait malgré cet impair que son pays s'industrialise, au détriment des artisans, et construise sa propre armée avec des machines de guerre modernes, au détriment des samouraïs.

Samouraïs tels que ceux du clan Uchiha, fondé après de multiples batailles et contenant quelques uns des plus puissants guerriers de son temps. Ils se révoltèrent avec d'autres combattants contre les nouvelles armées, espérant montrer leur force de volonté et faire entendre raison à l'empereur qui délaissait les traditions. Ils furent malheureusement massacrés sous les canons et le plomb des balles.

Ils se firent oublier, malgré la haine inassouvie qui coulait dans leurs veines envers les traitres, les européens et l'aveuglement de l'empereur. Ils n'abandonnèrent jamais leurs valeurs, se promettant de suivre les coutumes ancestrales. C'est pourquoi, même en notre temps, les Uchiha avait conservé leur amour pour les sports de combat, leurs vieux codes, leur air vieux jeu et que le mariage arrangé leur était naturel.

Les ancêtres de Sasuke se recyclèrent dans le commerce, un secteur peu prestigieux à l'époque. Ils devinrent dans un premier temps nomade, puis, ayant le sens des affaires facile, s'installèrent dans une capitale et firent fortune.

Une fortune qui s'accumule depuis. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des actionnaires et spéculateurs doués, gagnant des millions. D'un autre côté, ils possédaient de grandes entreprises modernes et reconnues. Ainsi, du jeu de l'épée les Uchiha en étaient venu au jeu de l'argent.

Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose qui ce soit transmis depuis toujours : c'est la volonté de s'élever toujours plus haut, de ne faire confiance à personne si grand soit-il, ainsi que l'intelligence de l'esprit, leur sang-froid à toute épreuve, leur capacité à prévoir, à calculer et à manipuler si besoin.

.

Tsunade avait eut l'impression d'entendre un conte.

Elle avait passé le reste de l'heure à lui demander où il avait vécu, pour le simple plaisir de savoir. Elle lui avait demandé comment c'était de vivre dans une prestigieuse famille. Elle avait surtout retenu que le signe du clan était arboré partout, même sur leurs vêtements ! Sasuke avait juste ajouté, qu'après tout, son grand cousin Obito l'avait même inscrit sur ses sous-vêtements – sans parler que presque tous les membres de la famille se l'était tatoué sur le corps. A la fin, il lui refit une description détaillée des jardins qui avait complètement charmés Tsunade.

Il n'y avait pas à redire, Sasuke était très attaché à son histoire et à ses principes. Et ça se comprenait très bien finalement.

La directrice avait pensé raconter cette petite séance à Naruto – c'était interdit dans le métier de parler de ses clients à d'autres, mais elle ne refusait rien au petit.

Après tout, il lui demandait toujours plein de choses à propos de l'Uchiha.

A croire qu'il était obnubilé par lui…

.

Ouh là !

Elle allait devoir garder un œil sur lui. Il était si jeune ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans les bras de cet être arrogant sur un coup de tête !

.

Un jour, elle lui avait demandé tout de go de lui parler de sa famille. Sasuke s'était refermé illico, et l'avait dardé d'un regard impénétrable. Mais elle était du genre têtu la directrice. Aussi, elle avait reformulé sa question :

- Comment était ta famille, Sasuke ?

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à lui parler de ce passé là. Pour Tsunade, il était acculé d'un héritage financier, de coutumes familiales, d'un nom prestigieux et reconnu et du deuil des 29 Uchiha assassinés ce sombre jour.

Toute une famille. Avec les parents, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins...

De ce qu'en avait entendu Tsunade, le salon s'était transformé en une mer rouge, où le sang des uns et des autres s'étaient mélangés pour peindre le plancher.

Les survivants ce comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Parmi eux il y avait Madara qui n'avait pas pu venir à la réunion de famille, Sasuke et les quelques « bâtards » - les enfants illégitimes.

On aurait pu encore inclure Itachi il y a quelques temps, mais il avait succombé de la main de son propre frère.

.

Là était le « hic » : pourquoi ?

.

En quelques mots, Tsunade considérait le clan Uchiha mort. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait revivre à travers Sasuke. Il en parlait avec émotions et prenait son temps comme jamais pour lui expliquer ses souvenirs. Il lui racontait son quotidien auprès de son père et sa mère.

Le premier, Fugaku Uchiha, était un homme admirable, commissaire reconnu qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir mis derrière les barreaux un quart des affreux de la région. Autoritaire et peu engageant certes, mais tellement imposant et prestigieux. De plus, il était le second du chef de famille : leur grand oncle Madara, qu'ils ne voyaient quasi jamais.

Sa mère, en revanche, n'était que douceur. Elle ne travaillait pas et s'évertuait à cuisiner sans relâche pour sa famille. Aussi, son mari avait toujours son bentô fait maison au travail, et ses collègues en étaient jaloux car tous étaient amoureux de la cuisine de Mikoto. Elle invitait l'équipe de son père une fois par an, pour les remercier de leur travail et les encourager pour la suite. Le maire lui-même s'était joint au repas quelques fois. Elle n'oubliait pas ses chers enfants, qu'elle gâtait de gâteaux et de bons petits plats.

Le chef principal du clan, Madara, n'ayant aucun descendant, le clan avait choisi à l'unanimité qu'Itachi, son grand frère, serait le prochain leader. C'était un très grand honneur qu'Itachi honora en devenant le huitième élève le plus doué du Japon. Il excellait dans le Karaté et le Taekwondo et fut dans ce dernier domaine le champion national.

Sasuke ne s'attarda pas sur le cas de son frère. Il ajouta que son père était très fier de son ainé et le montrait couramment. « Tu es bien mon fils » lui répétait-il. Itachi jouait souvent avec lui, enfants. Mais il eut de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer, de par ses études et les espoirs qui reposaient sur lui.

Sasuke vouait à sa famille un immense amour. Bien qu'elle ait été impartiale et très appuyée sur la réussite. Il pensait alors ne pas en avoir trop dit à Tsunade. Malheureusement, il en avait dit assez pour qu'elle comprenne bien des choses.

Comprenne que cette famille, bien que soudée, était dure et ne réclamait que le meilleur.

Elle avait deviné que le père avait négligé le cadet Uchiha pour se consacrer à Itachi, et que Sasuke souffrait encore de cette préférence.

Elle devinait aussi l'admiration dans la voix de Sasuke envers son grand frère.

Et un soupçon de déception aussi.

.

Pourquoi ?

.

Pourquoi l'avoir tué Sasuke ? C'est ce que se répétait Tsunade.

.

.

Rien de bien méchant en fin de compte, ces petits rendez-vous avec la psychologue.

Oh, il y avait eu quelques accidents au début, quand elle cherchait trop loin. Son crâne lui faisait alors un mal de chien et il se jetait sur elle. Mais il avait appris que le miroir sur sa droite cachait quelques hommes à l'affut. Ils passaient par une porte presque invisible sur le coin gauche et l'arrachaient de Tsunade.

Ça lui était arrivé deux-trois fois.

Mais globalement ce n'était pas insupportable.

.

On se redécouvrait en parlant de soi. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Ne lui reprochait rien. Il revivait ces instants passés, qui le rendaient mélancoliques et rêveurs.

La routine se brisa quand la psychologue annonça :

- Itachi et toi avaient vécu onze ans ensemble. Raconte-moi.

Parler d'Itachi ? Non. C'était un sujet tabou et elle le savait. Sasuke avait immédiatement tiré la sonnette d'alarme. La méfiance avait repris l'avantage dans son esprit.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle de mon frère ? Avait confirmé Sasuke d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Oui.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Me renvoyer devant le tribunal ? L'avait-il attaqué, croisant les bras pour se retenir de tout agissement impulsif.

- Je veux savoir ce qui te détruit, avait-elle répliqué.

- Me détruit ? Ne me faites pas rire, je suis très bien. Je **vais** très bien.

- Tu as tué ton frère, fit-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur la table, posant son menton sur ses doigts entremêlés.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, avait-il grogné.

- Et tu ne t'en caches. Avait-elle poursuivi, le perçant de son regard connaisseur. J'en conclu que tu trouvais sa mort légitime.

La tension était montée encore d'un cran. Sasuke la pulvérisait de ses yeux noirs. Mais la psy en avait vu d'autres. Elle avait confiance en ses protecteurs derrière la vitre elle les avait scrupuleusement choisis pour cette séance. Et heureusement, parce que Sasuke s'était levé, le poing crispé. Les infirmiers étaient rentrés précipitamment pour le réinstaller sur son fauteuil.

Une heure et demie que Tsunade et Sasuke alternaient les silences tendus et les explosions. Mais foi de Tsunade, elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Elle avait épluché cent fois le dossier de son énervant patient. Elle en avait conclu que la patience était le fort de Sasuke. Il fallait trouver l'outil qui pourrait forcer la serrure du noir secret de Sasuke.

.

Et elle l'avait trouvé.

.

Sasuke était arrogant et dédaigneux, mais honnête. Grâce à sa mère, pariait-elle. Vive les mères qui enseignaient les bonnes valeurs ! Le cadet Uchiha se taisait ou détournait la discussion quand ils abordaient des sujets dont il ne voulait pas parler. Mais il ne mentait pas. S'il commençait à parler, il disait la vérité… ou à peu de chose près.

La plupart ne supportait pas le lourd silence qu'imposait parfois Tsunade. Ils le brisaient en parlant. Ils tournaient autour du pot plutôt qu'en venir au vif du sujet. Ils inventaient des histoires. Ils racontaient des épisodes de leur vie sans intérêt. Peu à peu, ils se mettaient en confiance ou épuisaient tous leurs sujets de conversation. Tsunade commençait alors le vrai travail.

Sasuke, lui, irait droit au but. Mais sa patience infinie et déterminée était un obstacle de taille. Comment le forcer à s'ouvrir maintenant ? En lui imposant la vérité ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Sasuke n'était pas courageux quand il s'agissait de son passé ou de ses sentiments.

Elle décida de le travailler à petit feu d'abords. Elle le casserait ensuite. Enfin, elle l'écouterait et l'apaiserait. Un jeu risqué.

.

Se laisserait-il briser ?

.

Se laisserait-il réparer ?

.

Et cela faisait deux mois qu'elle travaillait intensément sur son cas. Elle s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Vite.

Pour d'autres, il fallait des mois. Des années. Pour en venir à ces méthodes. Mais elle _sentait_ qu'il fallait agir. Avant qu'il ne s'habitue à ses piques. Qu'il ne retrouve sa confortable carapace. Le jour où elle n'arrivera plus à le sortir de ses gongs, il serait perdu. Elle ne pourrait plus briser sa carapace et le révéler.

Pour le moment, elle avait réussi à surprendre Sasuke. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle lui réservait, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Sasuke stupéfié, son sang-froid était déstabilisé. Sans lui, Sasuke était comme à découvert. Il avait sous-estimé son médecin. Elle avait compris que son meurtre était un acte _réfléchi,_ quand les autres y avait vu un caprice.

En outre, Sasuke avait rencontré récemment des personnes qui avaient réussi à percer sa coquille. Et, du point de vu de Tsunade, ils devenaient en ce moment-même des acteurs de sa guérison. Il ne restait plus qu'au médecin de toquer pour fissurer la carapace du jeune Uchiha. Naruto, tout particulièrement, avait contribué à l'affaiblir.

Cependant, il était costaud l'Uchiha. Dans le sens sacrément et stupidement têtu. Il était d''une mauvaise foi improbable. Et possédait une capacité encore inégalée pour se refermer sur lui-même.

.

Comme une huitre.

.

Une huitre froide et molle qui ne bougeait pas son cul pour s'ouvrir et s'aider à s'en sortir, scandait silencieusement la psychologue. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas. Elle observait Sasuke qui haletait sous la tension croissante.

D'ailleurs, une goutte de sueur apparaissait près de sa tempe. Il vivait un combat intérieur.

Alors qu'il s'était juré d'enterrer cette ancienne vie à jamais - en même temps que son frère aurait expiré son dernier souffle - une blonde à grosse poitrine tombait du ciel, le culpabilisant à propos de sa faiblesse.

Paradoxalement, elle le traitait comme un être humain normal.

Non de meurtrier. Ni de fou.

Tsunade fit un léger signe aux infirmiers, crispés derrière Sasuke. Ils hésitèrent un long moment à les laisser seuls.

.

Mais on ne discutait pas les ordres d'une directrice comme Tsunade.

.

Ils reculèrent lentement, prêts à se jeter en avant et à stopper de nouveau le patient. Ils finirent par refermer la porte derrière eux, leurs sens en alerte. Ils n'avaient pas confiance et ils n'avaient pas tord. Si seulement Tsunade savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son patient !

L'idée de projeter sa tête contre le mur, nourrit par la haine et la fatigue, grandissait en Sasuke. Cette haine, la même que ces ancêtres, qui lui rongeait ses entrailles, lui conférait une force physique et d'esprit formidable.

Ce mur avait besoin de rouge.

Cette pièce contenait une personne de trop.

.

Sasuke pouvait remédier à ses deux problèmes en un coup. Il réfléchissait déjà sur la meilleure façon de procéder. Calculer, réfléchir, prévoir. Il était assis sur une chaise et un bureau le séparait de son objectif. Il se sentait capable de la surprendre. Le tout était de ne pas se tromper sur la suite.

Elle aurait probablement un mouvement de recule.

Mais elle se préparerait à son poing, comme d'habitude.

.

Il fallait être plus mobile.

S'élancer sur elle, par-dessus le bureau, comme dans les films à deux balles, et l'attraper férocement à la nuque. Puis venait le moment exaltant de la délivrance lorsqu'il frapperait de toutes ses forces. Le mur et l'élan ferait le reste.

- Un jour on m'a demandé de prendre à ma charge le cas d'un petit garçon, raconta Tsunade. Je leur ai dit que je ne m'occupais pas des mômes - et qu'il y avait bien assez d'assistantes sociales pour faire ce travail. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'enfants. Je les trouvais bruyant et immature. Cruel aussi. J'étais dure, injuste. Mais c'était trop bien encré dans ma tête.

Sasuke l'écoutait peut-être mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle ne se découragea pas, se permettant de se détendre en remontant dans ses souvenirs.

- La vérité c'est que j'ai perdu mon jeune frère dans un accident, depuis je ne peux plus supporter les enfants. On s'y attache mais ils sont si fragile…

Elle se tue quelques instants avant de reprendre sur un ton faussement aigri :

- A force d'harcèlement, je suis allée voir ce fameux gosse. Il avait un sacré problème, c'était un fait. Je l'ai donc accepté dans cet établissement. A cause de son parrain aussi. Que je connaissais et à qui je devais un service. J'ai créé pour l'occasion un groupe de pédiatres et ai ramené d'autres enfants malades ou à problèmes. Ce petit groupe n'existe plus ici. Il a pris tellement d'importance que j'ai construit un bâtiment à part. De plus, gérer enfants en difficulté et malades mentaux, au même endroit, n'étaient pas très bien vu.

Elle rit un peu en entendant un soupir exaspéré de son patient.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec lui – uniquement avec lui, je ne pouvais faire plus. Je l'ai apprivoisé, je lui ai enseigné ce qu'il n'avait pas encore acquis, je l'ai aidé… J'ai fait mon boulot quoi, mais j'avais si mal. Il ressemblait vraiment à mon frère. Malgré mon travail, il ne parlait jamais de sa propre initiative. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais si triste. Et il m'a appelée Mamie. Et son expression… n'était pas celle d'un enfant. Pa s de ceux que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. D'une trop grande compréhension.

Cette fois elle sentit un petit mouvement chez le jeune homme. Elle jouait sa dernière carte.

- Sans le savoir, je crois qu'il m'a aidé à guérir.

Sasuke leva la tête, lui lançant un regard lourd de signification.

- Il m'avait non seulement mise à jour. Alors que je ne parlais jamais de mon frère. Ou que son absence me faisait mal. Mais il m'avait aussi nommée comme sa « parente », sans que lui en fasse la demande. Ou ne lui en donne la permission. Il avait pris de véritable initiative et c'était tourné vers moi de son plein grès. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas contente d'avoir réussi à avancer dans sa guérison. J'étais juste contente. Soulagée. Je ne l'avais pas guéri. Il l'avait fait tout seul, en prenant son temps. Je lui ai fait son éducation, je l'ai aidé à paraître normal mais je ne l'avais pas guéri. J'en suis sûr. Il était plus intelligent que je ne l'avais pensé. C'est moi qui ais guéri en essayant de l'aider. Je m'étais attaché à un môme. A nouveau.

Elle approcha son visage de son patient qui la fixait, impassible.

- Ce n'est qu'après que les rôles sont revenus à la normal. J'étais enfin prête à me donner à fond pour lui. Ce gosse m'avait transformé. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une jeune médecin qui se faisait encore surprendre par ses patients.

Cela n'étonna même pas Sasuke. C'était bien le genre de Naruto – car il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

- Vous vous ressemblez dans un sens. Parce que je n'avais aucune envie de travailler avec vous. Et que chacun à votre façon, j'en suis parvenue à vous aimer. Cela malgré ma profession qui m'obligeait à ne pas vous voir autrement qu'en tant que patients. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à toi, Sasuke, mais il est trop tard.

Sasuke se redressa, la défiant de son regard obscur. Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement dans la lourde atmosphère. Puis il dit :

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Vous ne me verrez plus jamais de la même façon.

Le cœur de Tsunade s'emballa, mais son visage resta impassible. Sasuke allait parler.

_A suivre._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Merci à **petite-louve** pour sa review qui m'a motivé à poursuivre la fic.

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Sasuke renifla en croisant les bras. Il ne pensait pas en venir là un jour. Tsunade essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa curiosité, mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle était presque palpable. Un frisson lécha lentement son échine. Cette sensation le rebuta mais il ne songea pas à faire marche arrière. Il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses paroles. Aussi, il commença :

- Après le génocide de ma famille, Itachi et moi étions seuls. Il a insisté pour devenir mon tuteur et personne n'a rien trouvé à redire. Tous pensaient que lui et moi avions besoin de se soutenir mutuellement devant cette catastrophe. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _mon frère, _cracha-t-il,voulait de moi. Je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer pour en finir.

Tsunade ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère aurait voulu le tuer. Parce qu'il était devenu dépressif ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque dépression de la part d'Itachi Uchiha. Au contraire, il avait toujours été maître de lui-même d'après les témoignages, calme et modéré.

- Notre oncle, Madara Uchiha, n'était pas là le jour du massacre. Il n'est pas venu nous voir. Il se contentait de nous envoyer de l'argent tous les mois. Il nous a seulement envoyé une carte pour souhaiter ses condoléances –comme le veut la bienséance - et il s'est occupé des enterrements avec Itachi. Il l'a laissé faire en ce qui me concernait.

Sasuke s'en voulait de ne pas avoir participé à la préparation des funérailles. A l'époque, il était jeune et en état de choc. C'était compréhensible qu'il ne s'y implique pas.

En grandissant, il en avait été contrarié.

Il aurait été plus légitime que ce soit lui qui organise les funérailles.

Madara ne voyait presque plus la famille qu'il dirigeait.

.

Itachi ne le méritait pas.

.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix monocorde :

- Itachi ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il ne m'a jamais touché en fait. Je ne le supportais pas. Il me stressait. D'autant plus qu'il ne me faisait rien, alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il… Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Il n'a jamais reparlé de notre famille. Encore moins de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. De la raison qui a amené toute notre famille à périr de…

Il se tut. Tsunade restait perplexe. Pourquoi son patient se demandait pour quelles raisons son frère ne l'avait pas… maltraité ? La directrice voyait bien qu'un morceau essentiel du puzzle lui avait été caché. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconstituer le fonctionnement de l'esprit de son patient.

Pour Sasuke, Itachi semblait être une menace.

Il avait pourtant pris soin de lui. Le prenant sous son aile. Il n'y avait aucune logique entre ses deux constats. Sasuke se frotta les tempes. Il passa outre la fin de sa phrase et repris d'un ton impersonnel :

- Il ne parlait avec moi que du strict minimum, c'est-à-dire de ce qui concernaient notre vie commune et ma vie scolaire. Mais j'avais de très bons résultats. Donc on peut dire que mis à part se distribuer les rôles dans l'organisation de la maison, de le prévenir de mes sorties – quand j'en avais – nous nous adressions jamais la parole.

Sasuke soupira en regardant ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, comme si la réponse à ses questions pouvait se lire en elles.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne me demandait jamais rien, ni d'aider au ménage ou aux corvées, ni de sortir avec des amis, ni de parler en tête à tête avec lui. Rien du tout. Il était comme plongé dans un mutisme. Il ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux non plus. J'avais l'impression de n'exister qu'à moitié pour lui. Je n'existais pas en fait.

Il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire.

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux, autant qu'ils parlaient de sa détresse.

La directrice sut qu'il avait été blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

Certes, il semblait que le grand-frère ne soit pas si attentionné que ça. Par ce traumatisme additionné à ce manque d'échanges avec le reste de sa famille, Itachi et Madara, avaient dû réveiller les prédispositions de Sasuke à sa maladie.

.

D'un autre côté, Sasuke pensait qu'Itachi lui ferait du mal. La directrice ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Itachi aurait pu devenir violent envers son frère. Toutefois, elle commençait à lire toute la douleur de Sasuke. L'expression de ce dernier s'assombrit.

Un sourire cruel et satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres jusque là tremblantes.

Tsunade se redressa sur son siège, prudente.

.

Sasuke n'était plus, le tueur d'Itachi avait pris sa place.

.

- Il faisait mine de rien. Il continuait son petit train-train quotidien sans honte. Sans explications. Susurra-t-il avant d'exploser. Ce lâche !

Il abattit son poing sur la table en se levant. Sa chaise se renversa dans la vivacité de son mouvement. Tsunade fit un geste au miroir pour signifier que personne ne devait intervenir. La porte cachée ne s'ouvrit pas. Les hommes qui surveillaient l'entretien n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi prêts à la franchir pour protéger le médecin.

- Il n'avait aucune culpabilité ! AUCUNE ! Il m'a tout pris puis m'a réduit à un moins que rien ! Plus un mot sans qu'il n'y soit obligé. Plus un regard sans qu'il ne me voit de travers. Il ne m'entendait pas. Il ne me calculait pas. Ça le faisait jubiler de faire comme ci je n'existais pas ?!

En nage, Sasuke s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

.

Son regard était vide.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite<strong>

Rasant les murs, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'une envie : se coucher et ne plus penser. Il avait les nerfs en compote. Il lui était difficile de parler du passé, surtout que personne n'avait cherché à comprendre sa version des faits jusque là. Il n'osait pas se lancer.

Autrefois, il n'avait été qu'un enfant, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sasuke avait reçu des tapes réconfortantes sur son épaule, pleines de pitié, des policiers et des avocats. Quant à la psychologue qui lui avait été choisi, il ne la vit que peu de fois. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté celle là. Comme Sasuke ne disait rien, elle avait tenu un monologue :

- C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé. Mais les accidents arrivent à tout le monde. Il ne faut pas croire que tu en as la moindre responsabilité. Tu n'y es pour rien, insistait-elle. Soit heureux d'avoir ton frère à tes côtés.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! C'est lui ! C'est de sa faute ! », avait voulu crier Sasuke.

Et lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux vers la jeune femme pour parler, il avait lu toute la pitié qui luisait dans son regard. Il avait eu envie de vomir, et s'était tu. La jeune femme s'était donc persuadée qu'elle avait visé juste, et que le petit en était sans voix.

En vérité, elle était très jeune. Son parcours avant de recevoir convenablement le titre de Psychologue n'était pas encore terminé. Mais comme il avait semblé à première vue qu'elle était douce et à l'écoute, c'est elle que Madara – son oncle – avait choisi pour le suivre psychologiquement.

A la fin de chaque séance, quoi qu'elle disait, il hochait lentement la tête, afin d'abréger au mieux cette conversation à sens unique.

La jeune psychologue avait rapidement fait son diagnostique : il était sous le choc mais s'en sortirait. Après tout, les messieurs Uchiha Madara et Itachi l'avaient prévenu que le petit Sasuke était très timide.

Relâché de toute surveillance hormis celle de son frère, Sasuke commença sa lente progression vers la folie.

Qui porte un nom.

La Haine.

.

Elle avait germé tout doucement. D'abord, ce fut le choc. Puis la douleur. Et l'incompréhension. Il rejeta sa souffrance sur la cause de ses tourments.

Son frère.

Et Sasuke se voua à la vengeance.

.

Si le jeune Uchiha avait bien une qualité c'était la patience. Pas la patience sage que nous connaissons, lorsque nous écoutons gentiment une veille dame raconter de nombreuses histoires sans l'interrompre, ou lorsque nous expliquons plusieurs fois une formule à un collégien réfractaire.

Non.

C'était la Patience.

La patience affolante de l'être passionné par sa prochaine œuvre, attendant son heure.

Les années passèrent et le corps de Sasuke s'étoffa, grandit. Son esprit devint maître calculateur, maître manipulateur. Son cœur se préparait à l'acte, se refermait sur lui-même. Il devint de glace et de force. Mais il attendit encore. Il fallait être sûr.

Être sur de voir Sa peur se refléter dans Ses yeux.

Choisir le moment opportun.

Important !

.

Puis, soudain, son instinct clama que c'était Le Jour. Il avait agi comme à son habitude, sans une parole, par monosyllabe, dans l'indifférence.

La suite, Sasuke s'en rappelait à la fois très bien et pas du tout. Possédé par la Haine, des années passées sous silence qu'il gueula soudainement, un couteau affuté par ses soins à la main. Il se rappelait de Sa peur. Mais pas très bien de Ses mots. « Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non attend ! Tu ne comprends pas ! » « Oh si. Je sais. Tu me l'as dis ce jour là. Tu m'as dis comment faire. » « Jeune. J'étais jeune… J'ai fait… » « Oui, tu l'as fait. » SHINK. SHLACK !

Le couteau.

Le sang.

Tout gicle.

Tout s'anime.

.

Et c'est merveilleux ! comme les murs blancs se tâchent de rouge.

.

D'impersonnels, ils deviennent œuvre.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse dont la chaleur n'atteint pas le cœur de l'héritier Uchiha.

- Naruto… Marmonna Sasuke.

- Dis, dis ! Tu veux bien m'accompagner au…

- Ta gueule. Susurra Sasuke avec des yeux assassins

Naruto cligna des yeux. Des yeux bleus dont l'innocence fut insupportable pour Sasuke.

- Euh… bredouilla Naruto qui cherchait une explication au comportement de son ami.

- Dégage. Claqua cette fois son dit ami.

- Mais, insista le pauvre Kyubi.

- Tu entends ce que je dis ou tu es sourd en plus d'être parfaitement stupide ? Demanda de façon presque intéressé Sasuke. Mais sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi sombre.

Son corps fondit sur le jeune homme comme un faucon sur sa proie. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto eut peur. Il recula et son dos heurta le mur. Prit au piège, il couina en baissant la tête, la penchant légèrement de côté pour observer l'expression colérique de son ami.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de voir ta sale tronche. Siffla Sasuke qui avait besoin de rabattre sa colère sur quelqu'un. Tu penses que je suis ici parce que je suis fou ? Que je me prends pour ce que je ne suis pas ? Que je ne sais pas m'adapter à la civilisation ?

Il sourit, machiavélique, alors que Naruto gémissait de façon aigue en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Sasuke amena ses lèvres à l'oreille du jeune homme tremblant, et sa main serra le cou fragile. Kyuubi se tendit perceptiblement, attendant la sentence.

- Je suis là parce que j'ai tué.

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux et glissa plus encore contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver au sol, désemparé. Sasuke dû lâcher sa prise sur sa gorge.

Il le dominait de toute sa taille. Immense.

Ses cheveux formaient une auréole noire, aussi noir que son âme.

L'assassin consentit finalement à reculer. Il reprit sa route, indifférent de la forme tremblante qui glapissait de chagrin et d'abandon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite<strong>

Sasuke évita soigneusement Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sai et les autres les jours qui suivirent. Sasuke se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Il entendit peu de nouvelles de l'extérieur. Gai se lamentait de ne plus voir son prodige. Quant à ceux qui lui faisaient office d'« amis », selon les infirmières – qui croyaient naïvement que Sasuke désirait savoir ce qui se passait en dehors de sa chambre – ils étaient égaux à eux-mêmes.

Quoique.

Il y aurait une certaine tension entre Naruto et Gaara. Ce dernier le suivait comme son ombre, ses yeux froids lui perçant le dos. Penaud, Naruto le supportait sans s'en plaindre.

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura vint de bon matin toquer violemment à sa porte.

- Sasuke ! Allez, on se lève ! Tu es en retard ! Le bus va partir sans toi si ça continue !

Un instant, le jeune homme perdu ses repères. Pardon ? Quel bus ? Il voulut tout d'abord affirmer méchamment qu'il n'attendait aucun bus. Mais une petite voix l'arrêta : s'il y a vraiment un bus, où irait-il ?

Dehors.

A l'extérieur de ses hauts murs !

Loin des fous !

Il bondit de son lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il sortit de sa chambre alors que Sakura revenait, l'air mécontent avec un petit sachet.

-Voilà de quoi déjeuner ! Dépêche-toi maintenant ! Ils attendent dans l'allée !

Confus, Sasuke se précipita dans le couloir. Il descendit le grand escalier blanc et parvint à la porte en chêne de l'entrée principale. Une fois sorti, il avisa un car bleu dans lequel Tsunade s'engouffrait. Des fenêtres, il reconnut la plupart des visages. Tous des patients de l'asile, les plus abordables. Gaara était à l'entrée, au côté d'un infirmier.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Il semblait en vouloir particulièrement à Sasuke qui préféra s'avancer vers le car. Tsunade l'aperçut et fronça des sourcils.

- Et bien. Nous allions te laisser derrière ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que nous t'attendons !

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais attendu, râla Sasuke avec un regard pénétrant, il faudrait apprendre à mettre les gens au courant de vos extravagances ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Mais c'est la sorti au parc d'attraction, s'étonna Tsunade qui se pinça ensuite l'arrête du nez. Ah je vois, Naruto m'a dit que tu voulais venir et t'a inscrit, disant que tu n'étais pas prêt à sortir de ton trou. Quelle idiote je fais, ricana-t-elle en cherchant Naruto des yeux.

- Non, non, il a bien fait. S'empressa de dire Sasuke, ayant peur de rater cette occasion en or. Il a oublié de me prévenir que c'était aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, il s'avança entre les fauteuils et aperçut Naruto près d'une fenêtre, le dévisageant calmement. Derrière, Sai et Kiba l'observaient avec perplexité. Ils n'étaient pas étonnés de le voir, mais ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Sasuke se demanda s'ils étaient au courant de son intercalation avec Naruto.

Ceci expliquerait le comportement de Gaara envers lui. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas parti du voyage puisqu'il était encore au pied du bâtiment, à foudroyer le car de ses yeux clairs.

Il cherchait probablement à le tuer par la force de la pensée.

.

Naruto tapota le siège près de lui et Sasuke prit place après une seconde d'hésitation.

C'était trop étrange de trouver un Naruto aussi calme et posé.

A peine installé, l'adolescent le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Il sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

C'était quoi ce sourire fripon et ses yeux doux ?

Il fut sauvé par Kiba qui, coinçant son visage entre leurs sièges, discuta bruyamment avec Naruto des manèges qu'ils allaient faire. Ils s'extasièrent sur le bateau pirate, les manèges qui montent et mettent la tête à l'envers… Le bus démarra, abandonnant le reste des patients n'étant pas aptes de participer à un minimum d'attractions.

Sasuke n'écouta plus le piaillement de Kyuubi et du Clébard, s'occupant de son déjeuner. Kiba se plaignait d'avoir laissé Akamaru, son fidèle frère canin, à la maison. Sasuke apprit par la suite que Gaara avait fait une trop forte crise dernièrement et qu'il était privé de sortie.

Shukaku avait refait son apparition, renversé une table, cassé la vaisselle et avait retrouvé son bac à sable où il avait creusé des trous comme un furieux.

Trois heures durant, il avait boxé la terre en grognant et criant à l'encontre du petit con qui avait fait _ça _à son allié. Sasuke toussa sous l'œil interrogatif de Kiba mais reprit contenance.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

.

Sai restait silencieux, regardant par delà la vitre. Parfois, apercevant un inconnu, il commençait à entreprendre se biographie. « Elle, elle joue sa prude avec lui mais en fait, c'est une chaude au lit qui s'est tapé tout le personnel il y a deux ans. »

Personne ne l'écoutait.

Sauf Kiba qui voulait comprendre le fonctionnement de Sai sans y parvenir. Il donnait, sans s'en apercevoir, le droit à Sai de poursuivre ses idioties, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke. Naruto souriait simplement, prenant parfois la main de Sasuke qui frissonnait sans la retirer.

Des cris de joie fusèrent lorsque le parc d'attractions entra dans leur champ de vision. Gai chantait une chanson de colonie de vacances à laquelle s'adonnaient quelques patients. Comprenaient-ils que la comptine se changeait en chanson paillarde ?

Pas tous probablement.

La plupart était heureux d'oublier le quotidien. Leur maladie. Leur différence. D'autres suivaient le rythme comme un mouton suit le troupeau. Les plus lents d'esprits souriaient mais ne participaient qu'à moitié, essayant de mémoriser une chanson qui ne voulait pas s'incruster dans leur mémoire.

Sasuke ne se redressa même pas, contemplant le dos de Naruto qui s'était collé à la vitre. La joue plaquée contre la matière froide, le jeune Uchiha pouvait apprécier la lueur émerveillée dans les yeux bleus. Kiba applaudissait son impatience, grognant de satisfaction. Sai était égal à lui-même, analysant les manèges visibles pour des fins impossibles à deviner.

Dehors, il faisait bon. Un vent frais rendait l'air vif mais le printemps était chaleureux. Un tee-shirt à longues manches suffisait pour apprécier l'extérieur en toute tranquillité. Sai et Naruto rejoignirent Gai. Sasuke leur emboîta le pas. Il observa trois autres groupes se former. En écoutant les bavardages, il comprit que les quatre groupes n'aborderaient pas les mêmes manèges.

Les groupes avaient des noms particulièrement stupides, de son point de vu. C'était des noms d'animaux généralement donnés à des équipes sportives de lycée que l'on retrouvait généralement dans les mauvaises séries pour ados. Gai ne cessait de demander à ce que l'équipe des Tigres se réunissent. Sakura rassemblait les Loups. Hinata courait après un membre des Écureuils. Seuls les Salamandres restaient calmes.

Si les Salamandres se suffisaient des manèges de promenades et de découvertes, les Ecureuils à de jeux enfantins et les Loups des manèges à vitesse, les Tigres se vouaient à quelques attractions de folie. A celles qui faisaient la grande renommée du parc !

Ils étaient aussi le groupe ayant le moins de membres.

Kiba était fier d'appartenir aux Loups, bien qu'il pleura l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés. Kiba ne supportait pas d'avoir la tête en bas. Il ne pouvait pas suivre les autres membres de la bande chez les Tigres.

.

Naruto lui fit quelques grands signes, ainsi qu'un beau sourire avant de suivre Gai qui avançait à grands pas. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre puisqu'ils avaient davantage d'attractions à découvrir que les autres. Ils commencèrent tout de même par quelques manèges familiaux pour s'échauffer.

Coincé entre Sai qui levait le nez en l'air et Sasuke qui fermait les yeux pour ne pas vomir, Naruto faisait tourner et tourner la tasse dans laquelle ils étaient installés. Les tasses dansaient tel un ballet de vaisselle sur des plateaux tournant. Un volant au centre permettait de faire tourner la tasse sur elle-même.

Connaissant le principe, Naruto faisait tournoyer la tasse dans un sens, puis arrêtait le plus sèchement possible pour aller dans l'autre sens. Si bien que l'estomac de Sasuke roulait comme un bateau sur une mère déchainée.

Il eut beau lancer un regard noir à Naruto, ce dernier éclatait de rire dès qu'il lui faisait savoir son mécontentement. Naruto ne se démontait pas pour si peu. Mieux encore, ça le faisait marrer comme une baleine. Il rigolait tellement qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer.

Dans ces conditions, impossibles de rester en colère bien longtemps et Sasuke l'aida à sortir de la tasse à la fin du tour. Titubant, les deux garçons rejoignirent l'équipe sous l'œil de Sai, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.

Le veinard avait déjà retrouvé son équilibre et avançait, nonchalant.

Les vacances scolaires étaient encore loin ainsi que la chaleur de l'été. Peu de clients étaient présents. Il n'y avait quasiment que des sorties spéciales pour les enfants malades, les handicapés physiques et mentaux, ainsi qu'une association gay. Leur groupe était coloré et rieur. Pas un qui n'ait pas sa main sur l'épaule d'un ami ou une caresse appuyée dans le dos d'un amant. Le parc appartenait en ce jour à tous les exclus. Il y avait des sourires d'un groupe à l'autre et des rires dans les manèges. Les quelques clients qui venaient en famille ou en amoureux regardaient autour d'eux avec un œil nouveau, réapprenaient à observer l'Autre.

- Naruto ? Appela d'ailleurs un aveugle qui accompagnait son association.

- Neji ! S'exclama Naruto en courant vers lui.

Sasuke le suivit, ainsi que Sai. Dès les premiers instants où Sasuke observa l'aveugle, il s'en méfia. Il trouvait que Naruto lui souriait trop et que l'aveugle était bien trop content de retrouver le jeune homme. Le sourire de Sai était encore plus hypocrite que d'ordinaire. Naruto piaillait avec joie sans se rendre compte de l'animosité de ses camarades.

Le bel aveugle avait les yeux clairs, le corps svelte et de longs cheveux noirs. Une beauté asiatique incomparable qui hérita Sasuke. Neji était le cousin de Hinata. Avec Naruto, ils se donnaient des nouvelles par son intermédiaire et se retrouvaient généralement à des sorties comme celle-ci. Oui, ils s'entendaient très bien.

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu Naruto. Un jour, il faut vraiment que l'on sorte tous les deux pour discuter.

- Oh oui ! On pourrait manger un ramen. Sourit Naruto. Passe le bonjour à Tenten surtout.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Gai les rappela et Naruto repartit en faisant des grands signes tout en lui indiquant par la voix son geste. L'aveugle sourit, amusé, et l'imita légèrement avant de suivre sa propre troupe. Sai et Sasuke avaient des têtes à faire peur, collant les flans de Naruto. Le jeune homme enlaça innocemment ses bras aux leurs. En revanche, lorsqu'il somnola pendant la distribution du repas, ce fut sur l'épaule de Sasuke que son front s'appuya. Ce dernier retrouva un semblant d'humeur et se retint de passer la main dans les cheveux blonds.

Durant le repas, Sasuke réfléchit à sa matinée. Jalousie et tendresse impromptue pointaient le bout de leur nez lorsqu'il était auprès de Naruto. Sasuke mangea lentement son sandwich. Cette remarque le hantait. En outre, Naruto lui faisait perdre son sang-froid et il s'en prenait généralement à lui lorsqu'il était fâché. Mais Naruto ne lui en voulait jamais.

Il contempla sa salade avec amertume. Serait-ce pour cela qu'il délivrait ses émotions quand il était avec le jeune Kyuubi ? Car il avait confiance en lui ? Peut-être même qu'il mettait consciemment leur amitié naissante à l'épreuve pour tester cette confiance ? Et que sa frustration éclatait, persuadée que le réconfort n'était pas loin ?

Au cours de ses quelques semaines, Naruto avait été une grande énigme pour lui. Mais il avait suffit d'une crise de jalousie pour comprendre son problème envers l'adolescent.

.

Un lien s'était créé entre lui et Naruto.

.

Ça le gênait parce qu'il devenait sa faiblesse.

Mais il profitait aussi de cette relation pour se libérer de ses pulsions, pour s'énerver, pour faillir... C'est d'ailleurs par Naruto que Tsunade l'avait fait parler. Naruto occupait maintenant une place particulière pour lui, et il venait de découvrir laquelle.

- Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiha tourna son regard vers Naruto. Il avait déjà terminé son dîner et ses yeux inquiets le dévisageaient. Sasuke ne souriait jamais mais son regard s'adoucit, faisant rougir le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil étonné avant de lui sourire narquoisement, embarrassant le pauvre Naruto.

Kyuubi lui tira la langue et simula une bouderie enfantine. Sasuke lui tendit la fin de son dîner et Naruto retrouva le sourire. Il mangea de bon appétit, inconscient que Sai était témoin de leur nouvelle complicité.

Sasuke observa le jeune Naruto et l'accompagna tout le reste de la journée. Le soleil descendant à l'horizon, les groupes regagnèrent le bus et Sasuke se dirigea vers le fond. Subtilement, il plaça Naruto côté fenêtre, le plus loin possible des autres rangées et de leurs squatteurs.

Kiba ne vit rien, mais Sai avait compris l'astuce.

Son petit sourire insolent s'allongea.

Sasuke y répondit, d'un air entendu. Il semblait qu'il avait l'approbation de Sai, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Ca n'avait pas d'importance… Naruto ne le rendait pas indifférent. Naruto était le seul à ne jamais l'abandonner, à supporter son sale caractère, à le révéler.

Naruto le faisait vivre.

.

Naruto serait à lui.

_._

_A suivre._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Attention :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitres un à cinq = corrigés. (Rien d'extraordinaire : orthographe, compréhension, détails pour qu'ils correspondent davantage à la suite etc.) Pour ceux qui aiment relire, ils auront j'espère de quoi se satisfaire.

Je tiens à m'excuser aussi de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews. Comment dire… Je n'osais pas vraiment m'avancer auprès de vous alors que je ne poursuivais pas la fic.

Donc voilà, je m'excuse auprès de **Tsukiko** (s'il te plait, donne moi un sursis), **Guest** (profite bien de ce chapitre), **Ausweye** (il faudra encore attendre pour les grandes révélations mais ça devrait te mettre en bouche), ainsi qu'aux autres qui ne cessent de me réclamer la suite XD.

Bonne lecture.

ANT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Sasuke passa son bras autour de la taille de Naruto qui lui sourit. Une complicité nouvelle s'était installée entre eux, tendre et taquine. Aussi, l'héritier des Uchiha se préparait malicieusement à lui lancer une pique

Lorsqu'une carafe d'eau se vida brusquement sur sa tête.

L'eau dégoulina sur ses cheveux qui, alourdis, se lissèrent et tombèrent en rideau épais sur ses yeux. Ils gouttèrent sur ses vêtements, les collants à sa peau. Le froid lui arracha un frisson. La surprise était telle que personne ne dit mot durant une seconde d'éternité.

.

Puis Naruto éclata de rire.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Sasuke fit volte face. Ses yeux noirs électrifiaient tous ceux qu'il suspectait d'être l'auteur de cette horrible farce. Gaara avait bien vite posé sa carafe et s'était légèrement éloigné, de sorte que Sasuke ne le vit pas tout de suite. Mais il n'était pas sot et son regard assassin vibra sur le coupable.

Gaara transpirait le contentement. Son sourire moqueur défiait l'homme humilié de se venger. Là. De suite. Devant Naruto. Ce qui aurait tôt fait d'attrister ce dernier et de l'éloigner de Sasuke. Hors Sasuke avait de grands projets pour Naruto et lui-même.

Iris turquoises contre noires, les deux jeunes hommes lisaient leur âme et tentaient de vaincre par la seule force de leur regard. Les yeux noirs crachait « Dégage et va mourir ! ». Les yeux turquoises susurrait « Vas-y Sasuke, viens me frapper, montre de quoi tu es capable ! ». Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de se jeter sur cette jolie gueule d'ange rousse pour la démolir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se retenait.

Depuis cette fameuse journée au parc d'attraction, Sasuke s'était considérablement rapproché de Naruto. Mais sa relation stagnait au même point un misérable s'étant mis en tête de tout mettre en œuvre pour froisser leur relation.

.

Gaara.

.

Il ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sous forme de blagues stupides, certes mais qui avaient le mérite de briser les atmosphères intimistes entre Naruto et lui.

Gaara considéraient que les intentions de Sasuke envers Naruto étaient malhonnêtes. Il mettait un point d'honneur à protéger son ami et allié de Sasuke.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait compris qu'il « aimait » Naruto ! Enfin, c'était ainsi que les autres le comprenaient. Sasuke ne pensait pas être amoureux de Naruto. Il était, en revanche, plus que certain de vouloir Naruto dans ses bras. Et dans son lit.

Naruto était l'une des rares personnes que Sasuke supportait. Et Naruto était l'une des seules personnes à _le_ supporter.

Sasuke aimait parler futilement avec lui. Il voulait son sourire. Il désirait être le seul à ses yeux. Il souhaitait le Posséder. Entièrement.

En vérité, ne croyant pas à l'amour, Sasuke s'était imaginé finir sa vie seul. Ou avec une femme qui ne le soûlerait pas. Puis il s'était résolu à penser qu'une telle femme n'existait pas. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait espérer mieux. Une relation à « sens différent », comme il l'inventa.

Cette relation était censée apporter stabilité et durabilité au couple. Dans cette relation, l'un des protagonistes du couple s'attache à l'autre à travers « l'Amour ». Il est destiné à être le foyer émotionnel du couple, son soutien, celui aux petits soins et qui ranime la flamme.

Naruto.

L'autre se voue à prendre les décisions convenables, son esprit n'étant pas « parasité » par « l'Amour ». Il s'attachait à son partenaire uniquement par un sentiment de désir, de tendresse et était poussé vers son compagnon par un puissant instinct de protection.

Sasuke.

Et c'est sur cette théorie machiste de la relation à « sens différent » que Sasuke se voyait faire sa vie.

Ce dernier n'y voyait que des avantages : le corps de Naruto, un alibi pour envoyer paitre les femmes, une situation stable, un contrôle absolu, et j'en passe ! Quand aux avantages de Naruto… Ce dernier avait beau être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il était profondément naïf. Sasuke savait que le jeune homme le prendrait pour son prince charmant et tomberait amoureux. Naïvement certes, mais il serait heureux. Sasuke était loin d'être un monstre.

Le plan était enfantin et simplement parfait. Si le soi-disant meilleur ami de son futur compagnon n'avait pas été un terrible schizophrène, Naruto serait déjà dans son lit à demander une mémorable lune de miel. Ses doigts le démangeaient et le priaient de les utiliser pour étrangler le cou blafard de Gaara.

Le souffle court, le maître des sables aurait perdu son air suffisant, crachoté misérablement avant de s'éteindre.

Bonheur !

.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

.

Sinon il resterait enfermé à vie dans cet horrible asile.

Adieu relation à « sens différent » dans une maison loin de ces fous !

Et pour couronner le tout, Naruto aimait cet idiot de roux. C'était son meilleur ami. Et tandis que les regards assassins persévéraient dans une lutte sans merci, Naruto riait à gorge déployée de la fâcheuse blague.

- Sasu-chou ! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Ino qui vinrent à son secours.

Elles protégeaient Gaara de sa colère sans le savoir. Car il détestait bien plus son surnom que ce sale rouquin. Il s'échappa de leur emprise en grommelant que tout allait bien, et que oui il allait se sécher et qu'il n'attraperait pas froid. Elles voulurent l'escorter, ce qui fit pouffer Kiba qui avait une vue imprenable sur son expression d'horreur. Elles furent heureusement appeler ailleurs et se sauvèrent.

Soulagé, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux mouillés. Naruto lui prit la main, geste récurant ces derniers temps.

-Vient Sasuke, il y des serviettes dans la salle de sport.

Et rien que pour emmerder Gaara, Sasuke enlaça Naruto avec reconnaissance. Naruto s'empourpra mais n'acquiesça aucun geste de rejet. Il rit en passant une main dans les mèches trempées.

-Tu ressembles plus à rien ! Plaisanta-t-il. Mais tu es beau quand même, se rattrapa-t-il de peur de le vexer.

Dans son dos, Sasuke souriait narquoisement à Gaara qui le fusillait du regard. C'est aussi pour ces retournements de situation, forts satisfaisants, que Sasuke parvenait à contenir ses pulsions. Au début, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pouvait contrer les attaques de Shukaku.

Gaara avait frappé fort dès les premiers jours, cherchant à le séparer de Naruto ou à le ridiculiser. Surpris, Sasuke avait répliqué par instinct à coup de répliques cinglantes…

Qui n'avaient aucun effet sur Gaara, le roi du « je m'en fou de ce que vous pensez simples mortels ! ».

Sasuke était encore plus sorti de ces gongs, obligeant les infirmiers à l'enfermer dans sa chambre, et à le séparer de Naruto. Durant plusieurs jours, Sasuke avait même pensé tout arrêter et annuler ses fabuleux projets de ménage. Mais il lui suffisait de revoir Naruto pour repartir à la charge. « Un Uchiha obtient toujours ce qu'il veut »* se disait-il.

Ces efforts furent récompensés. Naruto le réclama de plus en plus lorsqu'il ne le voyait plus : « Hey, où est Sasuke ? », « Il a encore été ramené dans sa chambre ! », « Gaara, c'est nul sans Sasuke ».

Gaara était tombé des nues. Il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto s'inquiète pour Sasuke, bien sûr. Après tout il le considérait comme un membre de la bande. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto ferait la moue, soupirait de dépit, baisserait les yeux de chagrin… Et Gaara ne pouvait pas résister.

Impossible !

Les yeux bleus tristes, la lèvre boudeuse, les épaules tombantes. Fragile. Une alarme d'urgence avait sonné dans la tête rousse du schizophrène. Il suivit son ami comme son ombre pendant des jours, lui proposant maints divertissements et le consolant autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Rien à faire, Naruto avait fini par déprimer. Hors, lorsque Naruto ne va pas bien, personne ne va bien. Le moral de la bande régressait et tout l'hôpital se posait des questions.

C'est un fait, Naruto illumine les autres avec un sourire et brise les cœurs avec une moue. Et comme Gaara adorait Naruto. Comme Shukaku adorait Kyuubi. Tout lui criait de vite redonner le sourire à son ami. Le pauvre rouquin ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cerveau court-circuitait entre ces deux fonctions : faire le bonheur de son ami et le malheur de l'Uchiha.

Il n'avait pu que s'incliner.

Il n'embêtait plus assez franchement Sasuke pour qu'il réagisse de façon à être placé en quarantaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de le titiller. Régulièrement, Sasuke se prenait quelque chose sur la tête : du sable, une tarte, de la sauce sur le chemisier blanc, un os qui bondissait d'une assiette à la sienne, une remarque acerbe et mielleuse pour rider son front aristocrate, un subtil croche-pied, un coude qui reculait « involontairement » dans le diaphragme, et plus encore !

Gaara n'était pas le Maître des Sables pour rien. Naruto riait de voir Sasuke embarrassé : de ses vêtements tâchés, d'une maladresse qui n'en était pas une en vérité, d'une situation comique…

Naruto riait et Gaara faisait la roue, tel le paon triomphant.

Naruto était heureux et Sasuke ne pouvait que subir en silence. Il ne pouvait pas décemment accuser Gaara de ces malheurs. Ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Il ne serait absolument pas crédible.

Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe de Gaara.

La bande se retrouva en salle de sport. Sasuke trouva une serviette propre avec laquelle se sécher. Il eut juste le temps de la mettre dans le panier à linge sale avant d'être entrainé sur une machine de torture. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kiba soulevait des poids, Sai trottinait sur un tapis roulant, Gaara pédalait sur un vélo d'intérieur, Naruto faisait des pompes et Sasuke soulevait une lourde barre, allongé dans la machine de torture préféré de Gai. Préféré car unique dans sa salle de sport et que peu de patients s'y risquaient.

Fourbus, les membres de la bande mangèrent lentement le soir venu. Leurs yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Il leur fallait prodiguer maints efforts pour mâcher. Si bien que ni Gaara, ni Sasuke ne cherchèrent à se nuire. Ils grommelèrent des « bonne nuit » avant que chacun de regagne sa chambre.

Sasuke retrouva un semblant d'énergie après s'être reposé quelques minutes sur son lit. Il chercha à s'occuper.

Il avait terminé son livre.

Il n'y avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre pour se regarder un film. Et il ne descendait jamais en salle vidéo. C'était l'antre des patients les plus amorphes et c'était démoralisant.

Il décida de rendre visite à Naruto.

Cette idée lui plut. Jamais encore il n'était allé le voir dans sa chambre. Il savait pourtant où elle se situait.

C'était une bonne occasion. Kiba devait être avec son chien. Sai lisait probablement un livre sur les relations humaines ou bien un bon porno. Quant à Gaara, fatigué, il resterait dans sa chambre et Sasuke pourrait s'approcher de Naruto sans être interrompu.

Sasuke sortit doucement de son sanctuaire. Il entendait des brides étouffées de conversation, mais personne n'était dans les couloirs. Tout était calme au sein du Centre de Santé Mental. Tranquillement, il remonta le couloir des chambrées. Naruto était à l'extrémité Est, contrairement à Sasuke. Il ne fit pas plus attention que ça lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta net en revanche quand il tomba nez à nez avec Gaara.

.

Ils se regardèrent avec stupeur.

.

La surprise passée, Gaara entra dans une colère rouge. Il attrapa Sasuke par le col et le tira dans sa chambre, refermant brusquement la porte. Sasuke se reprit très vite et se mit en position. Il avait étudié les arts martiaux, comme tous les Uchiha. Lorsque Gaara, ou Shukaku, il ne serait le dire alors, se jeta sur lui, il fut près à l'accueillir. Ils roulèrent à terre.

Sasuke connaissait les sciences du combat, mais Gaara avait pour lui la Rage. Les coups de Sasuke ne lui faisaient pas mal. Il ignorait la douleur et se montrait vicieux dans le combat. Gai les ayant profondément fatigué, ils finirent par ne plus se relever. Gaara tenait encore dans sa poigne une mèche de cheveux bruns, sans se préoccuper de son bras que Sasuke avait astucieusement coincé.

Ils soufflèrent.

- Tu vas me foutre la paix, ordonna Sasuke.

- Même pas en rêve, cracha Gaara, Shukaku. Tu profites de Naruto. T'es qu'un salaud.

- Ouais, je suis un salaud. Mais il est bien avec moi. Te mêles pas de ça !

- Je dois le protéger des salauds de ton espèce, siffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout de suite que t'es amoureux de lui ? S'énerva Sasuke.

- Comment ?

- Il est à moi ! Scanda Sasuke.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Naruto est mon ami.

Ils lâchèrent peu à peu leur prise et s'assirent. Sages, ils laissèrent entre eux une distance respectable.

- Naruto ne t'appartient pas, grogna Gaara.

- Pas encore. J'y travaille.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Si.

- Tu es incapable de le rendre heureux.

- Si !

Ils se turent à nouveau, se foudroyant du regard.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ? Pourquoi je te laisserais une chance ?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour régler cette histoire en n'en venant aux mains. Il lui fallait donc le convaincre. Il se remémora le comportement de chacun. Il devait trouver la faille qui forcerait Gaara à abdiquer, ou bien celle qui le charmerait assez pour qu'il lui offre sa bénédiction.

Gaara était l'ombre de Naruto. Il faisait fuir les patients qui cherchaient sa lumière, sa bonne humeur. Naruto était très aimé. Si Gaara n'avait pas été là, il serait sans cesse accaparé. Il n'aurait pas de vie propre.

Il y avait Sai aussi. Il jouait le rôle de premier bouclier. Il décourageait presque n'importe qui à les approcher de trop.

Dernièrement, Sai avait surtout rejeté en bloc Neji. Il était charismatique. Gentil avec Naruto. Il parlait bien. Il pourrait sans problème prendre la place de Sai auprès de Naruto. Sai ne l'accepterait jamais.

Avec Gaara et Sai à ses côtés, si Naruto ne se rend pas de lui-même auprès des patients ou des infirmiers, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient l'approcher.

Ils étaient ses gardiens. Mais Sai l'avait accepté, lui. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas Gaara ?

- Tu aimes Naruto. Comme un ami je sais, se reprit Sasuke. Sai aussi non ?

Gaara approuva au bout d'un moment.

- Sai, tout le monde le trouve où dégoûtant, où à côté de ses pompes. Naruto l'a pourtant accepté.

Il croisa les bras.

- Lui et moi avons été accepté tel quel. Nous avons tous les deux remarqués que Naruto attirait les autres. Nous avons eu peur qu'il étouffe. Il ne sait pas envoyer paitre les plus collants.

- Sai accepte mes… ma cour auprès de Naruto.

- Ta cour ? Ricana Gaara.

- C'était ça ou « mes avances », mais ça paraissait très…

- Sexuel. Proposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Ouais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

- Serais-tu en train de m'expliquer que tu ne le veux pas juste dans ton lit ?

- Si.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir des vues sur Naruto. Nous les avons tous repoussés. Les femmes y voyaient un homme facile. Les hommes, une petite chose. Toi, tu vois Naruto comme une petite chose que tu peux facilement posséder, rétorqua-t-il.

Sasuke inspira profondément pour se calmer. Gaara n'avait pas tord au fond. Il aimait la fragilité de Naruto. Il aimait dresser des plans pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Pour le séduire aussi.

- Pourquoi Sai m'accepte-t-il lui ?

Ce fut au tour de Gaara d'inspirer profondément. Il hésitait à lui révéler le fond de la pensée de Sai. Sasuke l'utiliserait forcément contre lui. Mais pour crever l'abcès, il fallait qu'ils aient toutes les cartes en jeu.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as fait comme nous. Tu l'as protégé. Pour tout te dire… Certains ne trouvent pas notre comportement… sain, à Sai et moi. Il y en a un plus précisément. Un garçon qui a tout pour lui et que j'aurais peut-être apprécié au côté de Naruto en d'autres circonstances. Beau. Riche. Intelligent.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Aveugle ?

- Oui.

- Neji ?

- Oui.

- Naruto à l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui.

- Naturellement ! Pour Naruto, Neji est incroyable. Et Neji adore Naruto. Naruto l'a aidé à s'accepter. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il est aveugle et appartient à la seconde branche d'une famille réputée.

- Laquelle ?

- Hyuuga.

Sasuke les connaissait de nom. Les Uchihas les avaient toujours respectés. Ils tenaient aux mêmes traditions.

- Mais ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Mais il ne nous appréciait pas. Ni Kiba, ni Sai, ni moi. Nous avons, selon lui, une mauvaise influence sur Naruto. Qu'il vaut mieux que ça. C'est peut-être vrai. C'est ce que j'ai pensé à un moment. Il parle bien Neji. Il était près à nous convaincre d'abandonner Naruto. Et à Naruto de devenir son ami. Son ami exclusif, j'oserai dire. Naruto l'a rabroué, sourit Gaara, nous étions ses amis et s'il ne pouvait pas nous accepter auprès de lui, alors il ne pouvait rien y faire. Neji est son ami, bien sûr. Mais Naruto ne sortira jamais avec lui, en conclu fièrement Shukaku.

- C'est pour ça que Sai m'a accepté ?

- Je pense que lorsqu'il t'a vu face à Neji, il a compris que tu ne l'empêcherais pas de voir Naruto. Et que tu consoliderais notre rempart face à Neji. En sortant avec Naruto, Neji a encore moins de chance de sortir avec lui. C'est ce que voit Sai.

- Et toi, qu'est ce qui te déplait tant chez moi ?

Gaara plissa ses yeux clairs.

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres au fond.

Sasuke prit une seconde pour réfléchir à nouveau. La manière de venir à bout de Gaara commençait à se préciser.

- Je ne connais rien à l'amour. C'est vrai. Et je prends effectivement Naruto pour une petite chose fragile. Sur ce coup là, je ne vaux pas mieux que vous.

Gaara sursauta presque.

- C'est pour la bonne cause que vous le protégez. Cela revient quand même à le voir comme une petite chose sans défense, trop naïve, trop gentille et trop sociable pour se gérer seule. Ces femmes et ces hommes, dont tu m'as parlé, ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre en Naruto. Nous, nous connaissons sa force. Sa force de caractère. Son intelligence derrière sa naïveté. Tu connais cette part de lui mieux que moi. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps. Moi, je m'en doute simplement. Et je veux le découvrir.

Devant lui, Gaara ne répliquait pas. Il faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Laisse-moi ma chance. De faire mes preuves et de le rendre heureux. Jamais je ne l'arracherais de ses amis. De toi. De Sai. Et de Kiba. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il m'agace celui là…

Gaara s'assombrit.

Le silence était affreux.

Sasuke n'osait pas quitter du regard l'ami de Naruto. Pas même pour découvrir sa chambre, le Sanctuaire de Gaara. Il aurait pu en apprendre plus sur lui. Il aurait satisfait sa curiosité. Mais il avait plus important à régler. Ce n'était pas en se montrant indiscret et indifférent à sa réflexion qu'il s'en sortirait.

- D'accord. On essaie. Si tu le rends malheureux, Sai et moi te casserons la gueule. Et je te ferais bouffer tes testicules par l'anus**.

Ainsi tomba le verdict.

.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

.

Pas Gaara.

.

Sasuke se demanda s'il était sérieux.

.

Les yeux clairs lui répondirent que si.

.

- Je marche.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite<strong>

Ce qui étonna le plus Sasuke, se fut cette sensation de contentement en quittant l'antre de Shukaku. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa bénédiction lui ferait plaisir. Il était soulagé.

Dix minutes auparavant, il lui semblait approprié de tuer Gaara pour parvenir à son objectif.

Car la fin justifiait les moyens.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. C'était Gaara qui avait engagé les violentes hostilités. Non lui. Et tout c'était finalement dénoué par une simple conversation. Un moyen dont les pacifistes faisaient l'éloge. Ils n'avaient pas complètement tord.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke était heureux de ne pas avoir suivi le chemin de la violence et de la vengeance. Gaara était maintenant un allié de taille.

Il parvint enfin à la chambre tant désirée de Naruto.

Face à la porte close, Sasuke se sentit nerveux.

En ce jour, il avait subi les tortures de Gai, avait eu une poussée momentané d'adrénaline, s'était battu et avait enchainé avec une discussion, certes calme mais pleine de tension. Son état physique et émotionnel avaient rarement été aussi peu stable.

Il passa sa main sur son visage à la recherche éventuelle d'hématomes. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Gaara mais il était évident que leur altercation resterait entre eux. Ils ne devaient pas inquiéter Naruto inutilement.

Il toqua.

- Entrez !

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

On sentait que Naruto vivait ici depuis des années. Ce n'était pas _sa chambre_, celle qui lui était attribuée. C'était _chez_ _lui_.

La chambre était plus spacieuse que la sienne, pensé pour un pensionnaire qui passait sa vie au Centre. Les murs étaient bleus et abricots. Il y avait des posters et des photographies partout. Sur de grandes feuilles plastifiées s'étalaient des paysages magnifiques : des sous-bois et des mers déchainées.

Il y avait des portraits. Certains visages lui étaient inconnus. Par contre, il reconnu aisément Tsunade avec une bouteille de sake, Gaara blasé, Shukaku énervé, Sai avec son sourire insupportable, Kiba et Akamaru qui poursuivaient un écureuil, Sakura et Ino qui prenaient la pose tandis qu'Hinata rougissait à leur côté…

Des moments merveilleux étaient à tout jamais imprimés : des pique-niques, des rires, des poursuites, des orgies de sucreries.

Et surtout, il y avait Naruto. Sasuke prenait conscience que Naruto avait eu une vie bien rempli avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Une vie qui ne s'arrêtait pas à Gaara, Sai et Kiba. Toutes ses sorties et ses anniversaires étaient là. Il ne le voyait pas tout petit, mais enfant déjà il y avait des photos où il soufflait ses bougies. Avec un air de fripon, il touchait à la crème avant que tout le monde ne soit servi.

- Salut Sasuke. Pas trop crevé ? Plaisanta Naruto.

Il était courbé sur son bureau, s'appliquant à écrire une lettre.

- A qui t'écris ?

- Mon parrain. Il est à Amsterdam.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait à Amsterdam ?

- Il va voir des filles.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris… Avoua Sasuke après un silence.

- Il écrit des pornos, l'éclaira Naruto en fronçant son nez. Ce n'est qu'un pervers.

- Mais c'est ton parrain.

Sasuke se souvenait de son arrivée, lorsque Naruto était retenu dans le deuxième bâtiment. Sakura avait expliqué que son parrain lui manquait. Naruto, surpris, affirma doucement :

- Ouais, c'est mon parrain.

Ils se murent dans un silence apaisant.

Mais Naruto ne le supporta pas longtemps. Il se leva en rigolant.

- Oh, regarde ce que Gai m'a donné tout à l'heure.

Il montra une photo sur la porte. Dans une bûche, sur le River Splash, Kiba se reculait précipitamment contre Naruto. Il était devant tout le monde et faisait face le premier à la brusque descente du toboggan. Naruto levait les bras en l'air, surprenant Gaara qui avait avancé son nez par-dessus son épaule. Sasuke souffrait du hurlement de Kiba tandis que Sai observait un point invisible au loin.

Sasuke ignorait jusqu'alors que Gai avait acheté les photos du parc d'attraction.

- Tu as une photo de ton parrain ? Demanda Sasuke qui n'oubliait pas que Naruto avait souffert par sa faute.

- Au dessus du bureau.

Naruto et son parrain se partageaient une glace qui se détachait en deux dans ce but. Naruto devait avoir quatorze ans. Sasuke imaginait bien son parrain en ancien hippie. Ses cheveux argentés étaient longs, son sourire appuyé et son allure nonchalant. Mais il ne portait que des vêtements traditionnels japonais. Ce qui fit réfléchir Sasuke, qui ne pouvait imaginer qu'un homme partisan des traditions puisse être parfaitement stupide ou horrible.

Encore une enquête à mener.

Assis sur son lit, Naruto tapota la place à ses côtés. Sasuke s'y installa et ils se turent.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, Sasuke osa prendre délicatement le menton de Naruto qui leva vers lui son regard bleu.

Il attendait.

Ignorant ce qui allait suivre. Tout en priant pour qu'il se réalise.

Sasuke le lisait dans ses yeux brillants. Il n'eut plus aucun doute et se pencha.

Il embrassa à peine sa joue mais Naruto soupira à son oreille.

Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire et se recula pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Naruto soufflait.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux qui n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Leurs lèvres parlèrent autrement.

Chaste. Doux.

Les quelques questions qui subsistaient disparurent. Naruto se fâcherait-il qu'un homme ait du désir pour lui ? Naruto aurait-il envie de lui ? Plus rien n'eut d'importance.

Naruto posa ses mains sur son tee-shirt et elles attrapèrent doucement son col. Sasuke encadra son visage de ses mains. Leurs langues se découvrirent avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. C'était déjà trop. Leurs yeux prirent à nouveau le relais.

.

Ils brillaient.

.

Naruto passa une dernière fois sa langue sur les lèvres de l'assassin. Il n'y avait pas de connotation sexuelle. C'était bien plus pur. Plus tendre.

Sasuke avait l'impression qu'ils baignaient dans la lumière d'un ange.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>* « <em>Un Uchiha obtient toujours ce qu'il veut » : encore un cliché des fanfictions qu'il me fallait absolument honorer une fois.<em>

**_«_ _Je te ferais bouffer tes testicules par l'anus » : osez me croire ou non, j'adorerais avoir l'occasion de sortir un truc pareil. Juste pour voir._

Après un tel retard, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! Qui j'espère sera donné avant l'année prochaine .

**PS** : j'ai corrigé les autres chapitres, je corrigerai peut-être celui-ci quand j'aurai assez de recul. Pardonnez les erreurs d'ici là.

**PS BIS :** Désolée, j'ai un problème avec mes espaces. Sur mon document World c'est bien mieux. J'ai donc accentué certains espaces mais le site ne les acceptaient pas, d'où les points qui me font passer les lignes.


End file.
